Mistress Madness
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: Why are the titans hormones, wink-wink, going out of control as they stay with this insane pimp named Mistress? It gets dirtier and dirtier the longer she holds them. Might be a pregnancy... Everything becomes crazy after chapter 22.
1. Introducing Mistress!

I should warn you all that this story in retarded at points but in later chapters it gets less ridiculous and more dramatic. But, it still retains that randomness.

* * *

Jinx opened her eyes and looked down. She was in her uniform. Which was confusing, because last thing she remembers was being at the club with Titans East and Kid Flash in club gear. Then they all started going missing. Jinx looked around. She was lying on a mat between Jericho and Kid Flash in a dark open space. She sat up. The other teenage titans were lined up in alphabetical order. Only one was missing between Cyborg and Hot Spot. She guessed that's were Herald goes.

"Mistress, one of them woke up." Said a woman that was standing over Jinx's head.

"Where the hell am I?" Jinx asked.

The lights switched on. Jinx saw a podium on a high stage, with a lower stage next to it. Behind the podium was a woman with a solid grey mask that exposed her pretty dark brown eyes. She had light brown skin and shoulder length curls. Jinx could see she was thick by the way her chest was expanded.

"Really? Which one?" Came a sweet country voice. (Think a slightly deeper version of Loretta Devine's voice.)

"The one with the pink horns."

Jinx felt her hair. Someone gelled her hair back up. "Who the hell are you?" Jinx called.

"I'm Mistress. You just leave it at that witchcraft ho." The voice said roughly. She fixed the shoulders of her plain gray catsuit.

"Who are you calling a whore?" Jinx snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. She started snapping her fingers crazily.

"You, powerless ho. You wondering what happened to yo powers, right?"

Jinx stood up. Then she fell back down.

"Oh yeah, I threw off your balance. Thank my scientist hoes." She said mockingly sweet.

Jinx started shaking Kid. "Wake up!"

Kid started to wake up. "Huh? Where are we?" He rubbed his eyes.

Jinx pointed to the pretty woman, who's bright red lips were curled up in a smirk.

He checked her out. "**Who** is that?"

Jinx hit him. "Go find a exit."

"Try to run bitches. I gots a lot of hoes at every single exit. So try to run."

Kid Flash got up. Then he ran at snail pace. "What it the world?"

"Ha HA! I gave you the in-ject-tion! Ha HA!" She singsonged.

Jinx lost it. "Everyone WAKE UP!" She shouted.

Most of them were up. They started chattering loudly and standing up.

"Where am I?" Starfire asked.

"Why are my clothes on?" Argent asked. (Reference to the last chap of Stifling The Cravings)

They were getting louder.

"Are we gonna die?!" Beast Boy freaked.

Mistress crossed her arms over her large bust. "Shut up."

They were still loud.

"Shut up!" She yelled to no avail.

"SHUT UP!" She screeched. They shut up. "When I said 'shut up' I meant 'shut the fuck up', but it's not ladylike to fucking curse!"

They looked confused.

"You just cursed." Robin pointed out.

She glared at him "Say one more thing. I dare ya!"

"You ju-"

"Oh! Oh! I thought so!"

Robin cocked his head. "Bu-"

"Yeah, I knew you would not talk back to me."

Bee put her hands on her hips. "Will you tell us why we're here, you nutcase?"

Mistress gave her a nasty look. "Watch ya mouth, ho." She turned to the rest. "I'll explain when my last shipment arrives."

* * *

It gets better.


	2. New Arrival

They've been waiting for ten minutes for Herald to arrive.

Speedy was busy staring at Mistress's boobs, so he really didn't care.

"We have cities to protect! You can't keep us here!" Robin shouted.

Mistress was leaning over the podium, her boobs pressed against it. "Some of y'all weren't protecting no cities when my hoes collected y'all."

"When is Herald arriving?! I wanna hear why this countrified heifer brought us here!" Bee yelled, her pigtails moving about.

Mistress banged on the podium. "This ho did not just call me heifer! Uh uh, you came here in yo prostitution gear, making me wanna check yo ass fo' STD's! Puh-leeze bitch, my body intact."

Aqualad held Bee by the arm to keep her from running towards Mistress.

"I dare ya! I done took ya powers, so what in burnin' hell you gonna do? Yo strength? That's gone bitch!" She yelled before fanning herself. "Water girl ho!" She called into a mic.

A woman in short blue dungarees came with water. "Here."

Mistress took some a bottle. Then she looked at the teens. "Want some?"

"Please tell us why we're here!" Cyborg shouted.

"Patience." Mistress said calmly. Then she pressed the mic. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT TRUMPET BLOWING TEEN?!"

"She's a loony toon." Pantha whispered.

A voice sounded. "We have him."

Mistress took at deep breath and looked at a door. "5...4...3...2...1."

Nothing happened.

"5...4...3...2...1"

Still nothing.

"5...4-"

Two women in black catsuits came dragging Herald in.

Mistress's face went red. "Go the hell back and come out in 5 seconds!" She yelled.

They dragged the unconscious teen back

"5...4...3...2...1"

They dragged Herald to her.

"Do we have to wait for him to come to?" Red Star asked.

"Where's G'narkk?!" Kole cried.

"Are we going to die?!" Starfire screamed, grabbing onto Robin.

"I wa-"

"Shut the hell up!" Mistress yelled. She looked at Herald. "I ain't got time to wait." She raised her hand.

POP!POP!

Herald tried to pull away, now fully conscious.

POP!POP!

"Stop!" Herald yelled.

"He's awake." Raven said.

She kept on pimp slapping him.

"You're gonna knock him back out!" Argent shouted.

The titans kept on shouting and calling at her to stop.

"**Stop.**" Jericho signed.

Herald was struggling. "What the hell?!"

Mistress finally stopped. "Oops." She adjusted her big rings.

The women holding on to Herald dragged him over to the rest.

"Now I'll explain." Mistress was calm.


	3. Explanations

All the titans were quiet so they can listen.

Mistress had the calm demeanor. "Okay so, I brought you guys here to teach you guys-"

"What are you teaching us?" Beast Boy interrupted.

Mistress leaned over the podium. "Don't you ever cut me off again, you here?! Imma kill someone up in this bitch!" She screamed.

Beast Boy flinched.

Mistress smiled. "So, I wanted to teach you guys about love." He face twisted. "It's horrible!" Then she smiled again.

Everyone started chattering.

Kole looked creeped out. "Where's G'narkk?"

Mistress frowned. "The caveman? I left him there. Uh uh, I ain't up fo' listening to no ooga booga shit. And those stupid demi-gods wouldn't come. I tried to bribe them by giving them 3 hoes but they just electrocuted one. And that beast thingy is too stupid. Oh, and I didn't need those three cute kids."

Robin stepped up. "That doesn't explain things."

Mistress sighed and started twirling her curls. "Imma tell y'zll straight up: I gotta bomb. Try to stop me and we all dying today." She said darkly before getting all cheery again. "So, I have this empire of hoes that I run. I have every ho you can think of."

"Did I hear a bomb?" Kid Flash asked.

"Why don't I have my powers?" Hot Spot asked.

"Yeah I have a bomb. And my scientist hoes gave y'all injections that prevents the use of your powers, agility, and reflexes." She gave them a bright smile.

"If you needed to explain love to teenagers, why us?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's better she takes us than random teenagers." Raven said.

"But we have cities to protect!" Robin yelled.

Mistress adjusted her bra. "Don't worry, I have connections."

"Speedy! Stop looking at her like that!" Bee thumped Speedy.

Mistress gave Bee a dirty look. "I swear if you guys make me bomb the place, I'm shooting that bitch first. Just to watch her die."

Bee gave her a scowl. "Fuck you."

Mistress cut her eyes and looked at Speedy. "Speedy, huh? You tapped one of my hoes. Called you the best lover ever."

Speedy shrugged. "What can I say?"

Mistress looked inside a huge book that she pulled from the podium. Then she called into the mic. "Ho #956." She looked at Speedy. "That's a rare ho."

Speedy smirked at the others. "I banged a rare ho."

"Yes Mistress?" A deep voice came from a tan blond male that walked threw the door. He looked around and spotted Speedy. "Speedy!"

The others looked at Speedy. Then back at the man.

Robin was the first to snicker.

The tan male wearing a apron ran to Speedy and hugged him. "I've missed you."

Speedy pushed him away. "Didn't I say to never hug me?"

"Sorry sweetie."

Beast Boy fell on the floor laughing. "Ha!"

Cyborg joined Beast Boy on the floor.

The male started tracing circles on the tense Speedy's chest. "You wanna do what you did again?"

Speedy grabbed his hand. "I'm not gay."

The man dropped his head and walked away. "Bye Mistress."

"See ya sweetie." Mistress was laughing too.

"I knew you fucked dudes." Aqualad deadpanned.

"I do. But I'm not gay or bi." Then he smirked. "I just make people happy."

Jericho walked up. "**He's gone places no man have gone before.**" He signed.

"Is he having muscle spasms?" Mistress asked, pointing to Jericho.

"He speaks ASL, stupid." Bee rudely explained.

Mistress glared at her. "I know what the fuck he's doing. You need to watch yo tone."

Bee flipped the finger at her.

She rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Jericho. "Mute boy, do you have to live on a mountain? The 578lbs ho that I sent to get you passed out after climbing up and then climbing down with you on her back."

Jericho shrugged.

"Why did you send someone that isn't fit to get him?" Bushido asked.

"Cuz, Samurai boy, I wanted her to get off her ass. It was hard to get **you**. My ho had to play the rape card."

Starfire raised a finger. "That is how to retrieved me, also."

Mistress nodded. "Yeah. And to get Butch Betty over there," She pointed to Pantha, who gasped. "I tried to have a chick flirt with her. Did you know she was straight? It shocked me. So I had to get some guy to flirt with her. He cornered her instead and shoved the needle in her muscly neck."

Cyborg and Red Star had to hold Pantha back.

"What? You wanna go? Cuz we can go bitch!" Mistress leaned over podium.

"Come down here ya pussy!" Pantha shouted.

"I know you like pussy, bitch!" Mistress talked into the mic. "Take these hoes to eat. Now!"

A pretty blonde ran out of a door behind the titans. "Dinner isn't ready yet."

Mistress ushered her over. As soon as the blonde reached she slapped her.

"I don't care if you have to fry a appleseed and tell 'em split it, GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Okay Mistress." She sobbed.

Mistress's face softened "You okay?"

The blonde nodded.

Mistress kissed her forehead. "Good. Now, get!"

Different women started ushering them into the other room.


	4. Dinner Table

They were in this dining hall that was plainly decorated. Their was a long table in the middle of the large room.

There were ten chairs on each side of the table.

Starfire pulled Robin to the first two seats. He barely budged.

"I hate being powerless." Starfire muttered as she walked with Robin to the seat.

Next to Robin sat Cy, then Beast Boy, then Hot Spot and Argent. Mas and Menos refused to sit apart. Red Star took the seat next to Menos. Kole wanted to sit by Jericho but instead sat next to Red Star.

On the other side, Jinx sat at the end of the table, Kid sitting next to her. Then Raven sat by Kid. Speedy grabbed the seat next to Raven, Aqualad next to him, then Pantha, Bee, Jericho, Herald, and Bushido.

Their were women with guns blocking the doors.

Robin looked at Argent. "Did you complete your mission?"

Argent smiled slightly. "Yes. Just before we came here. Hot Spot saved my arse."

"What mission?" Speedy asked.

"I was staying in Morocco to track a criminal. Who, I underestimated."

Robin frowned. "Didn't I tell you he had a record?"

Argent was a little angry. "You didn't tell me he was a rapist. I was almost gang raped!" She said, her voice slightly raised.

"No way!" Cy growled.

Everyone looked at her.

"You should have gone through his files." Robin groaned, "I'm sorry."

"Not everyone is a crazy detective. You should warn people." Raven scolded.

"Well, we caught him." Argent gave Hot Spot a sly look. "And he was pretty shook up."

Hot Spot smirked. "I told him to never lay his hands on another woman. Or else."

"Good to hear that the mission ended with him in prison. I am so sorry." Robin apologized.

Argent shook her head. "It's fine." She smiled. "I was thanking Hot Spot when a needle was stuck in my neck." Her hand went on his knee under the table.

Bee frowned. "Speaking of needles, what are we gonna do about that bitch?!"

They all started talking at once.

"She has a bomb! I'm too pretty to die!" Beast Boy yelled dramatically.

"She called me a lesbian! I'm straight!" Pantha shouted.

"Esa es una pelea que quería ver." Mas muttered to Menos. (That's a fight I wanted to see.)

Sí, los pechos son más grandes que Pantha's!" Menos whispered back. (Yes, breasts are bigger than Pantha's!)

"I heard that." Pantha deadpanned, looking at them.

Mas thumped Menos. "Whisper!" He said in English.

"Did you all see her slap me silly?" Herald asked.

"I'm surprised your cheek did not swell." Red Star said.

"The bitch threatened me!" Bee yelled. "She said she was gonna shoot me!"

"**Maybe she's bluffing?**" Jericho signed.

"I think she's a little screwed in the head." Robin said.

"We can't plot against her if she really will blow the place up!" Starfire freaked.

"In want my powers back!" Kole cried. "Oh, and G'narkk."

"She confiscated my sword. I want my sword." Bushido said calmly.

Kid Flash banged his fists on the table. "I lose the speed but I keep the hunger! Someone get me something to eat!"

"I'm hungry too!" Cyborg shouted.

"As am I." Argent chuckled, rubbing her hand up and down Hot Spot's thigh.

"Will you guys shut up?!" Mistress came walking in, hitting Bee with her hand as she passed. "You sound like my baby dolls. 'Mommy, fed me.' Do I look like I get fed?"

Bee snickered. "You look like you were fed a lot."

Mistress stopped. "I heard that you skinny bitch! Don't be a hater."

Bee glared at her. "I'm a hater? I'm not jealous of anything on you. You look like some thick version of Nicki Minaj!"

Mistress grabbed her boobs. "Even though I have a plastic surgeon ho, everything on me is real." Then she walked into another door that looked like it leads to a kitchen.

Speedy snapped out of his trance and turned to Bee. "She makes you look like your ass is growing inward!"

Aqualad thumped him. "Shut up!"

Speedy rubbed his head. "Ow."

Bee stood up. "I told you that bitch doesn't like me!"

"I don't like her either." Jinx muttered.

Mistress walked back out. "_No matter what I do, all I think about is. Even when I'm with my boo, you know I'm crazy over you!_" She sang, sounding like Dolly Parton went on crack. (A/N: Song is Dilemma by Nelly)

Behind her were women in stripperific waitress outfits, carrying trays of food.

"I'm vegetarian." Beast Boy told one of the waitresses. She gave him a tray. Beast Boy opened it "Tofu!"

The trays were handed out.

"Food!" Kid Flash growled, rubbing his hands together.

"Can any of you boys sing?" Mistress asked.

All the boys looked around like they didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'll find out after dinner." She walked out of the dining room.

Robin groaned. "I don't sing."

Hot Spot growled. "I sure as hell **can't** sing." (A/N: His voice actor can sing.)

"I can soo sing." Beast Boy boasted, taking a bite of tofu.

"You call a goat dying music?" Raven insulted.

Beast Boy smirked. "That's what you listen to, isn't it?"

Raven manually threw a piece of bread at his head.

He stuck his tongue out, after ducking.

Another one landed in his mouth.

Beast Boy spit it out. "Eww. Eggs are in this."

Everyone was laughing at the look on Beast Boy's face.


	5. Can You Sing?

When they were done eating, some chicks with shot guns pushed them back into the hall.

Mistress smiled from behind the podium. "How was your meal?"

The titans looked confused. They just walked up.

"Okay, which one of you bros can sing. My ex Antonio used to sing to me. So did Chris. And Jamal." She laid her head down on the podium and started crying. "It huuuurts. It huuuurt's sooo bad!"

"Isn't she like 35? Break up's shouldn't hurt." Kole whispered.

Mistress raised her head. Her mascara was running. "35?! I'm not even in my late 20's! I'm only 22!"

Jinx's eyes widened. "And you own all of this?"

"How do you make your money?" Robin asked, tapping his chin.

"I'm smart and sexy." She left it at that. "So which one of you boys sing?"

Jericho and the girls stepped away.

Jericho tried to discreetly point to his good friend Herald.

Mistress picked Beast Boy. "Get yo scrawny butt up here!"

BB walked to the stage.

"What song?" Mistress asked.

"'Two Weeks' by Grizzly Bear."

Mistress shrugged. "Music controlling ho! Give me the instrumentals for 'Two Weeks' by Grizzly Bear! Flash card ho! I need the lyrics for 'Two Weeks' by Grizzly Bear!"

"But you have a 'EvrySong' karaoke machine?" Beast Boy pointed to the machine in the corner.

"Oh." Mistress went to the mic. "Forget what I said ho's."

After getting the machine up on the stage, Beast Boy played the song.

The instruments were just playing for a while.

"Oh, oh oh, ohh!" Beast Boy sang, sucking immediately.

Mistress threw a juice box at his head. "Boo! Last time any of ya'll pick a song."

Beast Boy sulked and got off the stage.

"Who's next?" Mistress asked.

Kid followed Jericho's suit and pointed to Herald.

"You." Mistress pointed to Robin.

He crossed his arms. "I don't sing."

Starfire nudged him. "Go."

Robin walked to the stage reluctantly.

Mistress smirked. "The alien girl must be putting it on ya good."

Robin glared at her. She didn't notice.

"What song should I play?" She took out a huge book from under the podium.

Bee climbed next to her.

Mistress made the cross sign in her direction. "Stay away or I'll kick your ass."

Bee rolled her eyes and leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Then she climbed down.

Mistress smiled. Then frowned. "Didn't I tell you to watch yo tone?" The she grinned. "But the bitch gave me a nice song choice."

Mistress pressed some buttons on the player.

Robin tried not to smile at the song choice. "I don't sing."

"Sing."

The song's lyrics started popping up.

"Lost without you. Can't help myself. How does it feel, to know that I loove you baaby?" Robin sang.

"Get off the stage! It was okay, but still sucks."

Robin shrugged and hopped off.

Starfire gave him a hug.

"I miss my strength." She mumbled after not crushing Robin.

Jericho, Kid Flash, Hot Spot and Bushido were now pointing to an unsuspecting Herald.

Mistress pointed to Red Star.

Red Star lazily walked on the stage.

She picked 'Hey There Deliliah' by Plain White T's.

He started on a pitchy high note."Hey th-"

The girls were muffling laughter.

"Get off... the stage." She was trying not to laugh.

Red Star walked away.

Jericho, Kid Flash, Hot Spot, Bushido, Cyborg, Mas, Menos, and Aqualad were pointing at Herald, who still didn't notice.

Mistress picked Speedy. "Your singing 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake.

The girls were dancing. Well, except Raven.

Speedy walked up to the stage. He grabbed the mic.

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack." He sang. He was a little pitchy but not horrible.

"Not bad." Mistress commented.

"Diiirty baaabe. You see these shackles, baby I'm your slaaave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaave. It's just that no one makes me feel this waaay."

"Enough. That wasn't completely terrible. It was fine."

Speedy confidently walked off the stage, pulling out a comb from his back pocket.

They were still pointing to Herald.

"Heraaaald." Kid Flash hissed.

Mistress pointed to Hot Spot.

"Come up on stage."

"I **can't** sing." He spat.

"But you **will** sing?"

"Nope."

"Do I have to point a gun to your head? Get yo ass up on this fucking stage!" She pulled a gun out.

Hot Spot ran to the stage. The gun went right back where it came from.

"Buddy' by Musiq Soulchild."

"Never heard it." Hot Spot shrugged.

"First time for everything." She started punching in things.

The girls started dancing again. Well, except Raven.

"Pardon darling ..if I alarmed you." He sang flatly.

Then gun was held to his head.

He sang shakily and even did a little dance. "I don't mean to bother you I just wanna. Get you to pause and slow your walk so-"

She pulled the gun away. "Get off! Someone else will perfect this song!"

Hot Spot ran off the stage. Bee patted him on the shoulder.

"You weren't that bad." She smiled. Then she started doing the stupid dance he was doing.

The other girls joined in. Well, except Raven.

"I-I-I-I-I don't mean to bother." Jinx mocked, blinking rapidly.

Argent nudged him. "We have unfinished business." She mumbled, making sure no one noticed.

He nodded and walked to the guys.

They were still pointing at Herald.

Herald was looking at Mistress, not noticing Aqualad waving his hands behind his head.

Mistress picked Bushido, then booed him off before he could even open his mouth.

Then she picked the twins.

They entered their own song. 'La Diabla' by Romeo Santos

"Aposte los sentimientos y jugue a fuego lento con amor." They sang in cracking voices.

"I can't understand **shit**! Get the fuck off." Then she rubbed her temples. "Why did I take Chinese instead of Spanish?" Then she threw her head against the podium. "Zhè shì wǒ de cuò. " She said. (This is my fault.)

"A pesar de que sus tetas son enormes, yo todavía no me gusta." Menos muttered to Mas. (Although her tits are huge, I still do not like.)

Mas nodded.

Mistress looked over at the group of guys who were pointing to Herald.

"Metal Man, get yourself up here. Pick your own song." She was too lazy to pick.

Cyborg entered something. Turn On The Lights by Future started playing. (A/N: I can't stand this rap song.)

"I'm looking for-"

Mistress threw her hands over her ear. "Get yo tin ass off of my stage!"

Cyborg took a breath and stepped off.

"I liked the electronic beat." Kole commented.

"Is there any suggestions on who is next?!" Mistress was annoyed.

"Herald!" Kid Flash shouted.

Herald turned around and noticed them pointing at him. "Not cool."

Mistress pointed to Aqualad. "The hot fish human thing."

Aqualad frowned and walked up.

"Somebody That I Used To Know' by Goyte. Sounds like something a water dude would listen to."

Aqualad rolled his eyes and picked up the mic.

"Now that I think of-" He sang horribly.

"Off!" She frowned. "The boy that runs fast with the dopey mask on."

"Hey!" Kid Flash complained. He walked on the stage.

He typed in 'Walk' by Foo Fighters.

"A million miiiles away. You-"

"Boo!" Mistress threw a juice box at him.

"Where is she getting the juice boxes?" Raven asked.

Mistress threw a juice box at her. "Don't you question what I do, demonic ho!"

Raven growled.

They just realized that her southern accent became thicker when she was angered.

Mistress sighed and leaned against the podium. "All of ya'll suck! I don't wanna hear anymore!"

Herald stepped away.

"But there's one left." Beast Boy pointed to Herald. Herald glared at him.

"If I hear one more of ya'll, Imma shoot someone. I wanna talk about something else."

Jericho hit himself in the head. Then he punched Herald in the arm lightly.

"What do you wish to converse about?" Starfire asked.

Mistress smirked. "_Pairings_" She hissed.

* * *

Any thought? Review or PM me. P.S. I hope this doesn't seem racist. I'm multiracial so...

I mean for Mistress to be hate worthy, yet, lovable. She's a southern, intelligent, mental, diva! Love her! I promise the next Chap is gonna be crazy!


	6. Pairings, She Wrote

Whoa! I got a comment from an awesomely smart person who read my story 'Stifling The Cravings' and found out that when Hot Spot was singing 'Buddy' by Musiq Soulchild was actually there because of Argent and his agreement. I thank those who commented and I wish you were members so I can give you a shout out! I appreciate every comment.

* * *

The titans looked at her blankly.

"She can't be serious." Raven deadpanned.

Mistress smiled. "I have some pairings that I like."

Kid raised his hand. "Can I use a bathroom?" He asked.

Mistress glared at him. "Nuh! Boy, I done say y'all gone hear me now! So either you hol' it or piss on yo'self!" She shouted, going from southern belle to deep south.

Kid flinched. "Damn."

Mistress smiled. "Okay. So Imma start with the first on the list. Robin." She growled his name.

That's the first time she called one of them by their name.

Robin mask widened. "Oh no." He gasped.

Mistress looked around. "Yup. I think you and the alien girl is fine. Speaking of alien girls, I need to add one to my collection of hoes." She looked Star over.

Star gasped.

Robin stepped in front of her. "Over my dead body!" He growled.

Mistress rolled her eyes. "I don't want her. My hoes have to be over 18 and willing." Then she started singing her own tune and rolling her body. "_Willing to let me use them for my own purposes._"

They knew she was demented so they didn't bother to give her a strange look.

She looked at Raven. "But you and the demonic ho over there might work. Both of y'all look meaner than fuck." They she lowered her gaze and looked pitiful. "Meaner than love." She whispered. She threw her head up. "Johnny, why?! Why Julian?!" She cried.

"I thought it was Johnny?" Red Star muttered.

Star pushed Robin and put her hands on her hips. "Robin is my boy!"

Mistress banged on the podium. "Shut the fuck up!" Then calmed down. "But I like the demonic ho better with the green drama queen."

Beast Boy looked at Raven then back at Mistress. "I'm not a drama queen! Plus, if Raven and me went out it would ruin our relationship as friends!" He put his hand on his heart. "She'll never appreciate me!"

Raven looked grossed out. "Him and I? Never."

Starfire frowned at Raven. "'Never say never' as you earthlings put it."

Mistress put her hands up. "_Never say __**neverr**__!_" She sang.

"I love Justin Beiber!" Kole squealed.

Jinx frowned. "Eww."

Mistress's face was reddening. "Y'ALLS SHUT UP!" She screamed.

They shut up.

Mistress started playing with her curls. "Okay. Back to subject. I can't choose. Okay, traffic light, I want you to stand by your girl. Demonic ho could be with green drama queen, mute boy, or hot fish thing."

Jericho blushed, Kole frowned, and Raven scowled but was still blushing.

"I'm not a fish." Aqualad interrupted. "And I'm not human. I'm Atlantean."

Mistress frowned. "So you saying people from Atlanta ain't human?"

Aqualad shook his head. "Not the state! The civilization."

Mistress smacked her forehead. "Oh! With the water breathing people."

Aqualad nodded.

"Okay! No one cuts me o-"

"So we're in Atlanta?" Robin cut her off.

Mistress's face went cherry-red. "I SAY I DON'T WANT YA'LL CUTTIN' ME OFF!" Then she frowned. "I ain't from Atlanta, boy!" Then she smiled. "Okay I like the mute boy and the bubblegum haired gal." Kole smiled discreetly. Mistress looked at Bee. "I like the trumpet blowing dude with the scrawny bitch." Then she smirked. "Well, no, 'cause he can do better than that ugly ho!"

Aqualad had to hold Bee back by the waist.

"Let me go!" She calmed down enough that Aqualad put her down. She put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to be paired. I had to call someone anyway."

Mistress scowled at her. "How the hell did you get a man, ho?Is he mysterious? Is he musically talented?"

Bee didn't want them to learn like this but- "**She** is very pretty and outgoing."

The titan guys gasped.

"Finally! You admitted that you're bi!" Pantha patted her on the back.

"You are?" Beast Boy asked.

Bee nodded. "Yup. I'm bi."

Speedy smirked. "So I have to be careful when I bring my girls home."

Bee's eyes went wide as she remembered the dream.

Jinx snickered, being the one who knew every detail.

Mistress banged on the podium to shut them up. Then she smirked at Bee.

"I should have known that you were the dyke. No man wants that."

Everyone gasped. Jericho's mouth hung open instead.

"That's a derogatory term!" Cyborg shouted.

Mistress gave them a dirty look. "Do you think I care?"

Bee stepped up. "Don't call me no dyke. I like both. Is that a problem."

Mistress ignored her. "Continuing. I like the silver girl with the gay boy who fucked my ho."

Speedy growled.

Argent gasped. "Speedy?! That's not cool." Then she looked at Speedy. "No offense."

Speedy shrugged. "None taken."

Mistress glared at them. "As I was saying, I like her with him. I also like her with the Moroccan boy." Then she raised an eyebrow at them, remembering what her collector ho told her.

Argent looked at Hot Spot. "We're just friends."

Hot Spot nodded.

Mistress pushed out her mouth. "Mm hm." Then she looked at Jinx. "I like the witchcraft ho with the fast boy."

Jinx gave her a dirty look and held on to Kid.

Mistress looked at a big clock on the wall. "It's almost 10." She looked at the titans. "I better start assigning rooms 'cause there's a 11pm curfew up in here."

"Why?" Kole asked.

"'Cause I said so!" Mistress shouted, before yawning. "That's my bedtime."

"A 23 yr old with a bedtime?" Raven deadpanned.

"I'm 22!" Mistress yelled.

Bee crossed her arms. "Yeah." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up dyke bitch!"

They gasped again.

Mistress began laughing dementedly.


	7. Rooming

Mistress finally stopped laughing.

"I really have to urinate!" Kid Flash was hopping around.

"Fine!" Mistress snapped. She pressed a button on the podium. The wall on the left side of the hall went up. There were fourteen numbered doors running along the very long wall.

She pointed to the door numbered 2. "That's the boy's bathroom." She pointed to 1. "That's the girl's room."

Kid ran at human speed to the bathroom. "I..Miss...My...Powers!"

"Speaking of powers," Raven looked at Mistress. "What exactly happened to our powers? Are we getting it back?"

"I want my trumpet." Herald said coolly.

"And my sword." Bushido added.

Mistress waved her hands, signaling them to shut up. "Your powers were, well in simple words, turned off. I have all your possessions and you'll get it back when I decide to let you guys go."

Speedy gasped. "Didn't you have to put my mask on? That means-"

"No! I had my blind hoes put any masks back on. Just like I have a mask, I respect otha mask wearer's privacy."

"Blind?" Robin asked.

Mistress leaned against the podium casually. "Yeah. Didn't I say I have all kinds of hoes?"

Kid Flash came back. "Nice bathroom." He commented, standing by Jinx.

Mistress smiled. "Thank you. I have interior decorating hoes. They learned a little something from Eric." She started sobbing, "Eric! Why did you leave me for Rodrick?! Rodrick, why did you go?!"

"Um, you said you were gonna assign rooms." Beast Boy reminded her.

Mistress wiped her eyes. "Oh. I'm going to list it, so lis-"

"Wait! How are you doing this?" Bee asked.

Mistress scowled at her. "Bitch!" Then she looked at the others. "It's two to a room."

"Is it co-ed?" Cyborg asked.

Mistress rolled her eyes. "Nah ya pervert! No one cut me off as I list.

Witchcraft ho and Mexican giant- room 14.

Bubblegum haired girl and alien girl- room 13.

Silver girl and demonic girl- room 12.

Bee cut her off. "I need a room."

Mistress scowled. "I got somefin for ya. Don't cut me off again.

Midget twins- room 11.

Mute boy and green drama queen- room 10.

Fast boy and traffic light- room 9.

Water boy and sword boy- room 8.

Moroccan boy and Russian dude- room 7.

Trumpet boy and tin man- room 6.

Bitch with the pigtails and gay boy who fucked my ho- room 5."

She was done now. Everyone was angry with the names she gave them.

Bee was freaking out. "Nuh-uh! You can't put me with no boy! Especially not him!" She pointed to Speedy.

"He's gay and you're a lesbian."

Speedy grimaced. "I'm not gay."

Bee screamed over the sounds of the others chattering.

Aqualad patted her shoulders. "Calm down. I'm sure Speedy will behave." He then gave Speedy a look.

Speedy gave her a half-smile and nodded. "I will."

Bee pointed to rooms 3 and 4. "What's in there?!"

Mistress looked at them. "I'll tell you in the morning."

Bee stomped her feet. "Get me a room without him!" She demanded.

Mistress frowned. "Either you go in that room or sleep in the infirmary. I just gotta get my brass knuckles and it's a deal."

"You're bluffing." Bee dared.

The others stood back.

Mistress pulled out the gun and shot at Bee's feet. "I told you I'll shoot you!"

Bee started jumping, dodging the bullets. "AH! Okay! I'll bunk with Speedy!"

Mistress smiled and put the gun away. "Good." She check the time. "Okay. There's about 45 minutes before 11. So I'll play some music as you chill.


	8. Just Chill

Chilling didn't work out well for the titans.

Kole was sitting on the floor crying, Pantha and Argent comforting her.

"I want G'narkk! I want to get away from this maniac!"

Beast Boy was running around screaming.

"We need to get away!"

Starfire slapped him. "Please stay calm!" Then she screamed.

Beast Boy slapped her back. "Stay calm!"

She returned the slap.

They started slapping each other silly.

Robin and Aqualad ran to break it up.

Raven was trying to meditate, but kept on getting distracted by Cyborg and Kid Flash's chuckling.

Jericho was conversing with Herald.

"I think this woman is out of her mind." Herald said.

Jericho knocked Herald on the head. Then her crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, making loops with his finger near his head.

Herald frowned. "I know. It was kind of stupid of me to say that."

"**We all know she's crazy. Do you see how she's always crying over her ex then snapping back like nothing happened?**" Jericho signed.

"Yeah. She needs meds."

Jericho gave a silent chuckle.

"**Double dosed."** He signed.

Herald smiled a little.

Red Star, Hot Spot, and Jinx were trying to keep Bee from killing Speedy for telling her something stupid.

"Get her off me!" Speedy sputtered as Bee choked him.

"Bumblebee! You don't want to do this!" Red Star shouted.

"All he did was offer you some numbers." Jinx reasoned.

Bee still didn't budge from off his back. "No he didn't! He offered to form a threesome!"

Red Star and Hot Spot backed off. Jinx kicked at Speedy's side.

"Whoa! You're on you own." Hot Spot gave up.

Red Star knocked Speedy on the head. "How rude to talk to a female like that."

Speedy struggled to get away. "I didn't say I wanted to fuck her! I... want to fuck who, ack! Whoever her girlfriend is! Ack!"

Jinx kicked his side harder as Bee squeezed his throat harder.

Jinx smirked. "This must be the best threesome ever." She said sarcastically.

Bushido was chasing the twins, who were running at human speed.

"Come back here!" Bushido called.

"Ching chong ching." Menos mocked.

Bushido would have caught up to them if it wasn't for Mistress's injection.

"I will not hurt you!" Bushido yelled.

They kept running. Menos flipped the finger at him.

Mistress was frowning at all of them. She didn't even play the music yet.

"WHAT THE FLAMING FISHLIPS IS WRONG WITH Y'ALL?!" She screamed.

They looked at her and stopped what they were doing. Then they started yelling again.

Mistress pulled out the gun and shot at the ceiling. They looked at her.

"Now shut up!" She yelled.

The ceiling over her head started shaking.

"What the-"

"Ahh!"

A very obese woman came crashing the the high ceiling.

"Not the fat ho!" Mistress shouted, before the brunette woman fell on her.

"Some had a house dropped on them, this one had a fat woman dropped on her." Raven deadpanned.

"This is our chance to escape!" Robin announced.

Mistress snapped her fingers.

Women in sexy versions of S.W.A.T uniforms with rifles in hand, piled into the room from the door far back.

Mistress rolled the woman off of her and got up. She stood by the podium like she didn't just have over 500lbs dropped on her.

All the titans looked at her in shock.

"No human could survive that." Starfire muttered.

Mistress leaned over the podium. "Someone take this lazy ho to the infirmary!" She shouted into the mic.

Two women in the sexified version of a nurses uniform rolled a cot into the room. They hurriedly struggled to get the woman on the cot. They put it close to the stand and rolled her onto it. Then they rushed away.

Mistress glared at the teens. "I said to chill! When I said chill meant don't act like y'all done lost y'all MINDS! Now I want y'all to sit and talk amongst yo'selfs! DAMN!" She screamed. "Oh, and I really need too get rid of that ho!"


	9. Unfinished Business

Argent left the crying Kole and walked over to Hot Spot.

She made sure no one was near or watching. "I feel like I'll go crazy." She mumbled.

Hot Spot looked at her. "But how?"

Argent glimpsed around. "I have a plan. After it's time to go to bed, you come to my room in 30 minutes."

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow. "Raven is bunking with you."

"I know how to get her out. Don't worry."

He had a confused look. "Okay. Now what about the-"

Argent punched his arm lightly. "She's a pimp. There should be something in the nightstands. I'll check."

Hot Spot patted her shoulder. "What about the noise?"

"I check that too." Then she smirked and put a hand on her hip. "Do you really think you could make me scream?"

He smiled. "I'll try. We're still doing it my way."

Argent frowned. "Whatever virgin. You could never get me to scream like that."

He patted her shoulder again. "I'll try" Then he turned her. "Now go find a way to check." He shoved her.

Argent scowled at him and walked over to Mistress's podium.

Mistress looked at her. "Whatchu want silver girl?"

Argent smiled at her sweetly. "May I take a tour of my room?"

Mistress shrugged. "Whatever. But only you."

Argent walked to the door of room number 12, as Mistress told the others to stay.

She opened the door and peeked inside. It was a large room with pale green walls. There were no windows so the lights were bright. She walked on the waxed wood floor and shut the door behind her. There were two clean queen sized beds and one nightstand between them.

"Nice." She sat on the bed to her left. It was super comfortable. She frowned. "I'm gonna get fucked to comfortably. Not even fucked- _sexed_."

Argent leaned over and opened the nightstand. "Whoa!"

There were condoms of all sizes, colors, and textures. She started shifting through the condoms and found a pack of morning after pills. She was set.

"Now to test the sounds." She let go the highest and loudest scream she could muster.

No one came to see what's wrong.

Argent put everything back and closed the drawer. Then she walked out and noticed Hot Spot standing near the door with Speedy.

Argent gave Hot Spot a playful punch in the arm and continued walking.

Speedy smirked at Hot Spot. "Nothing's going on between you guys?"  
Hot Spot shrugged. "Nope. We're only friends."

Speedy sighed. "I was a little hurt when she said that she doesn't like me. I wanted to try her."

Hot Spot chuckled. "Start being a gentleman and maybe she might go for you."

"She said she doesn't like nice boys."

Hot Spot bumped him with his shoulder. "But she doesn't like sex addicts either."

Speedy frowned. "I'm not a sex addict."

Hot Spot chuckled and walked away.

He stood in the back with the mats and caught Argent's eyes.

He ushered her over.

She paused her talk with Jinx and walked over.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"I should be asking you that. Are you sure you screamed?"

"I did."

His eyes went wide. "I didn't hear shit!"

Argent put a hand on her hip. "Why were you standing with Speedy?"

Hot Spot started chuckling. "I can't tell you."

Argent gave him a look. "It better not have to do with our deal. I don't need everyone to know."

Hot Spot winked at her. "No one has to know."

She smiled. "I like that."

He poked her arm. "Won't Raven be pissed?"

"I don't care. We're hitting it whether she likes it or not. She could even stand there and wait for us to finish."

"Aren't we gonna be a while?"

"Yup." She crossed her arms. "We're gonna be a long while my student."

"Did you find rubbers?"

Argent nodded. "And morning after pills."

Hot Spot's eyebrows knotted. "Do those work?"

"On me, yes. I tried them before."

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just use birth control?"

"Do I look human?!"

He rolled his eyes again. The he looked around. "Shh! Speedy's coming."

Speedy laid his hand on Argent's shoulder. "Hi guys!" He gave Hot Spot a look. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Business." Argent said, looking Speedy over.

"Oh, well that's nice." He patted Argent's back and walked away.

Hot Spot started chuckling.

"What?" Argent asked. Argent then looked at him walking away. "His ass is sexy."

Hot Spot stopped laughing and covered his ears. "Ew. That's what you talk about with your girlfriends"

She smirked."But I'll own your ass." She whispered.


	10. Honarary Bonding

Longest chapter in this story and it makes the most sense. Why did I write this chap? 'Cause I wanted to. There are a lot of love triangles so far. For example, Kole likes Jericho, who likes Raven. The rest you need to guess. Review me on your thoughts of who likes who.

Do you guys think I should continue on this night in Argent's room (If you know what I mean) or should I just cut to the morning.

* * *

Mistress wasn't tired yet. Nope. She was watching the titans on a screen while sipping on a juice box.

"Let's see if someone tries to escape." She muttered, taking another sip.

Twenty minutes after she called for then to go to bed, Robin walked out. He walked up to her podium and started searching around.

"I locked it, goose." Mistress mumbled.

Robin bolted for the door all the way in the back.

A minute later, he was escorted back to his room with a gun to his head.

"Okay. I'm not coming back out." Robin said, walking into his room.

The woman that escorted him walk back through the door, her heels click clacking the whole way.

Jericho walked out of the room he was sharing with Beast Boy and sat on the floor by the podium with a drawing pad in hand.

"What's he doing? Well, I shouldn't be worried." Mistress yawned.

Herald walked out of his room also.

"Damn snoring." He murmured, walking to the side of the podium.

He jumped when he saw Jericho.

Jericho waved.

"Hey man." then he pointed to him. "Let me guess: Snoring."

Jericho nodded. "**Beast Boy is scaring me with it. I think he might cough up a lung.**" He signed.

Herald waved it off. "Nah, it can't be as bad as Cy's."

Jericho stood and ushered Herald to follow.

They walked to the door of room 10.

Jericho opened the door and they were almost blown away by the sound of Beast Boy's snoring.

"GWWWAAAAK!" Beast Boy snored. "GWAAA- GW-GW-GWWWWAAAAAKK!"

Mistress yawned, her eyes wide. "Thank my sweetness that I soundproofed the doors."

Jericho closed the door and crossed his arms in Herald's direction.

"He sounds like a cow is giving birth to a elephant." Herald said. "No wonder he and Cy are best friends."

Jericho smirked and walked back to the podium. He took up the drawing pad.

"Where did you get that?" Herald asked sitting next to him.

"**In the top drawer on the nightstand.**" Jericho signed. Then he blushed. "**There are a lot of 'things' in the lower drawer.**"

Mistress chuckled. "The condoms." Then she yawned again. "I'm about to retire." She said to the female security guard standing by the door.

"I don't even wanna know." Herald shook his head. "What are you gonna do with it?"

Jericho took a pencil and wrote down, 'DRAW' in big letters.

"I dig that."

Jericho drew something down.

Herald looked over and gave a small smile. "It is that big." Then he pointed to something. "But the basketballs are missing."

Mistress wanted to know what they were drawing.

Jericho scribbled something.

"And the curls." Herald added.

"What the hell are they drawin?" She leaned in.

Jericho showed it to Herald.

"I dig that. Now dig this: She's crazy. Make her eyes show it."

Jericho gave a silent chuckle and added the crazy eyes.

Mistress scowled "They ain't drawin who I think they is."

"See? Mistress."

"Oh! They gon' get it." She yawned again. "Tomorrow." Mistress got up and patted the security guard. "Make sure they don't leave. I'm leaving you in charge."

They security guard looked at the screen. "Do I have to make they stay in their rooms?"

Mistress waved it off. "Nah. Just make sure they don't run."

The security guard saluted.

Herald chuckled a bit. "She got some missing screws man."

"**They must have went to her butt.**" Jericho signed.

A door opened.

Jericho put his finger to his lip signaling Herald to keep quiet.

Another door opened.

"What are you doing up Star?" Robin asked.

Star hugged him. "Expecting you to be up."

Herald ushered Jericho behind the gate to the podium.

"I feel bad that we still haven't escaped." Robin told her. "I mean we all have cities to protect!"

Star rolled her eyes. "Robin. There has been less crime than usual. We have not had trouble for a while."

Robin looked at her incredulously. "You're talking like you want to stay!"

Star frowned. "I get to spend more time with you here." She kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep. You may be able to think up a plan after rest." She walked back to her room.

Robin sighed and went to his room.

After the door closed, Herald opened his mouth.

"Star keeps Robin from going crazy."

Jericho nodded. He took up the pad.

They were too busy drawing to notice that 10 minutes later Raven walked to the bathroom.

Hot Spot walked out of his room and knocked on Argent's door, thinking of an excuse if Raven happened to be in the room.

Argent opened the door and pulled him in, locking the door behind her.

"How did you get her out?" He asked.

Argent shrugged. "I was gonna tell her to get some water to get her mind off of things, but she walked out saying she had to piss. It was luck."

"Wow." He looked at the beds. "Which one is yours?"

Argent pointed to the one on their left. Then she sat on it.

She opened the drawer with the condoms and pills. "Which one?"

**Back Outside**

Raven walked out of the bathroom and back to her room. When she tried to open the door it was locked.

She knocked on the door. "Argent, the door's locked."

Jericho and Herald leaned over the right side of the podium to watch.

Raven knocked harder. "The door! Open the door!"

Then she banged on it. She kicked it and walked away.

"She locked me out. She better have an explanation." She muttered.

She walked over to the mats that were facing the front of the podium and sat in lotus position.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." She chanted.

After 5 minutes she gave up.

"I can't do this without my powers!" She groaned.

Then she did the one thing she thought she would never be able to do.

Threw a tantrum.

She laid on her stomach and started rolling around, banging on the mat.

"I...WANT...MY...POWERS!" She screamed.

Herald and Jericho stood up and watched her.

Her eyes were closed, and she was kicking her feet.

Herald cleared his throat.

Raven stopped and sat up. Then she slowly stood up turned to face them.

Jericho turned and let out a silent laugh. Then he turned back.

Raven threw her cloak over her head to hide her blushing. "What are you two doing awake?"

"**I'm bunking with Beast Boy, he's bunking with Cy.**" Jericho signed.

"Understandable." Raven walked over to the podium.

Herald started chuckling slightly. "Sorry, it's just that it was kinda funny."

Raven frowned. "I can't meditate without my powers. It's not the same."

"**We'll get our abilities back somehow.**"

"Yeah. You were locked out?" Herald ushered her to join them behind the podium.

They all sat.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why she locked me out but I'll find out in the morning." She growled. Then she looked at the drawing pad. "What's that?"

Jericho reached to snatch it but Raven already had it. Herald sighed and shook his head.

Raven looked at the picture. Then she looked at them expressionlessly.

"This is more comedic than perverted." She deadpanned. Then she tried not to giggle. "Who drew this?"

Jericho shyly raised his hand. Then he signed. "**With help from Herald.**"

Raven chuckled. "Well I have some corrections." She took up the pencil and started adding things.

Jericho smiled at her then looked at Herald. "She's sweeter than she appears." He mouthed.

Herald nodded.

They looked at the corrections Raven made and laughed. Well, you know, Jericho's was silent.

Raven drew a thought bubble with the words, 'I call everyone a whore to make myself feel good', inside.

Jericho gave her thumbs up.

A door slammed open.

Jericho ushered them to duck and peek through the side.

"Bee-otch! Give my comb!" Speedy yelled.

Bee ran around with Speedy hot on her trail.

She put the comb down her shirt. "You deserve this for not letting me get that bed!" She ran to the mats.

"I said we could share! Give me the comb!" Speedy tackled her.

"Shit!"

Speedy yanked the comb out the shirt, ripping the fabric as it dragged out.

Bee's eyes went wide. "You ripped my only shirt!"

Speedy smirked. "Walk around in your bra."

He combed his hair.

Bee pushed him and grabbed the comb. She ran to the center and held the comb out with both hands. Her shirt was split down the center and her skin was visible.

"You wouldn't." Speedy dared.

Bee snapped the comb in two. Then took both of the pieces and snapped them in fourths.

Speedy tackled her again. "My comb!" He growled.

Bee grinned. "You ripped my only shirt, so I got rid of your comb."

He simpered and put his hands on her shoulder.

"What ar- EWW!"

A glob of spit was hanging out of his mouth and right in her face. Before it hit her face, he sucked it back up.

He repeated this another four times.

"S-stop!" She shouted.

He smirked. "Ha ha! You should stop squirming!"

Bee reached his hair and ruffled it.

Speedy squeaked. "My hair!"

Bee was able to get him off now. "And no comb."

He stood and grabbed her waist, dragging her back to the room.

"Let me go!"

He shut the door behind him.

"Should we help?" Raven asked.

"Eh. Speedy knows his boundaries." Herald shrugged.

"**It still doesn't help your crush on Bee.**" Jericho signed, a mischievous look on his face.

Herald punched Jericho lightly in the arm.

Raven smirked at Herald. "You have a crush on Bee?"

Herald shrugged. "Just a little. But she's a little to... dominating for me."

"But would you ask her out?"

Herald shook his head. "Nah. She's too much."

"**He's a little scared of her.**" Jericho signed.

Raven chuckled. "I think she's more into girls now. Gives her a chance to be the boss."  
Herald shrugged and frowned. "I want my trumpet."

"**And my guitar. I don't even care if it isn't my guitar. I just need to play.**"

Raven went emotionless again. "I want to go back to sleep."

"**Let's play a game.**" Jericho suggested.

Herald shrugged. "I'm bored."

"I don't do games." Raven deadpanned.

"**Come on.**" Jericho fluttered his eyes at her.

Raven was glad her hood was on, because she was blushing at the cutie with pretty eyes.

She crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"**Let's have a contest to see who can last the longest without laughing**."

They knew that even though they can't hear Jericho laugh, they'll still see him laughing.

Herald mask widened. "But mama over here is queen at that. It won't be fair."

Raven frowned. "I'd prefer Rae to mama."

"Sorry. Force of habit." He turned to Jericho. "I don't get people in this dimension and games."

Raven nodded in agreement. "I didn't play games in Azarath."

Jericho smiled. "**Well, first time for everything.**"

"She has to take off the hood." Herald pointed to her hood.

Raven smirked and threw the hood off. "Fine. I'll put it back on after I win."

"**Okay, so now we have to try and make each other laugh.**"

Raven frowned. "I'm not very funny."

"Nor am I."

"**You two seem pretty funny to me!**"

"Easy win." Raven mumbled.

A door opened.

"Shh." Herald said ducking.

Beast Boy stumbled out of his room.

"If I take that, then how will I get this? Huh?! You wanna mess with me punk!"

He staggered to the bathroom.

"He's sleepwalking." Raven whispered.

"**Do we wake him?**" Jericho asked.

Raven did not feel like hearing him, no matter how much she liked his company."No. He'll go back to his room."

"Let's start the game and get it over with." Herald said.

"**I changed my mind. Let's play 'Never Have I Ever'.**" Jericho signed.

"This won't turn out well." Raven said expressionlessly.

"I love you Rae! And you. And you!" Beast Boy shouted as he walked back to his room.

Jericho and Herald smirked at Raven.

Raven blushed and threw up her hood. "He changes the name of the girl every time."

Jericho patted her shoulder. "**Lets start the game. Raven first.**"

They put their ten fingers up.

Raven thought. "Um, never have I ever... played an instrument."

The two boys put a finger down.

"You go Jer." Herald said.

"**Never have I ever been attracted to another titan.**"

Raven bit her lip and painfully put a finger down with the boys.

Jericho smiled at her.

Herald decided to give them all a free one. "Never have I ever...kissed a girl."

Raven was the only one whose finger went down. She blushed deeply as they looked at her.

"That's news." Herald said.

Raven didn't bother to explain. "Never have I ever cooked a proper meal."

Herald and Jericho's finger went down.

"Boy, do I suck at cooking." Raven said.


	11. Bump N Grind: Mild Warning

Yeah, I was like 'What the hell?' and decided to just write what I wanted to write. I'm not the type to bitch over reviews. I'm not gonna be all 'Boo hoo! I didn't get reviews so people must not like my story, so why update?!' Nope. I could care less if I get reviews or not. I'll raise my scrawny, black polished, fingers, and keep on writing. But getting reviews does feel nice. It really does. Does anyone notice that I'm babbling? Here's the damn story!

* * *

Argent's sweaty, naked, body was lying underneath Hot Spot, head thrown back and gasps escaping her lips. Her hair was sprawled about, her lipstick was smudged, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She scratching on his back like a kitty to a couch.

They decided on the morning after pills.

Hot Spot looked down at her and stopped his slow thrusting.

Argent muttered something incoherent.

He smirked."What?"

"Why.. did... you... stop?" She asked breathlessly, opening her eyes.

Hot Spot was still poking at her entrance. "I thought you...don't like slow grind?"

She threw her head back again. "Please, bother me in the morning."

He still was smirking at her. "Say my name."

"Isaiah." She breathed out.

"Now call me Hot Spot."

"Hot Spot."

"Toggle."

She frowned. "This is why I hate missionary."

"Do it."

Argent rolled her eyes. "Isaiah... Hot Spot... Isaiah... WILL YOU JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" She screamed impatiently.

He smiled naughtily at her. "Beg."

Argent went wide eyed. "Are you serious?"

He sat back on his legs. "I guess I'll just put my clothes on and walk back to my room."

"Pleeeeeeeeeassse!"

He rested his head between her breasts. "Go on."

"Fuck! You're driving me insane. I need it!"

"Mm hm." He started laying kisses on her collarbone.

"I thought only girls were teases! You take it to a whole new level! FUCK ME!"

"Continue." He mumbled, licking her neck.

"Are you sure this is you first time?"

He nodded. The lifted up to look at her.

"I don't hear begging." His hand began to trail up and down her abdomen.

"I'm begging you to please SCREW ME!"

He smirked. "No need to be so rough."

She scowled. "I would hit you if- oh!"

He leaned down to kiss her but stopped just before he reached her lips.

"You love this." He teased breathlessly.

She crashed her lips against his.

**3o minutes later**

Argent was squirming about. "Oh!"

"Uh." Hot Spot grunted.

"Oh!OH!"

**Oops! Another 20 minutes later**

Hot Spot was pulling up his pants. "We were a while."

Argent was lying on the bed in her underwear. "That was amazing."

Hot Spot smirked. "I thought you hated slow grind?"

She blushed. "I do. Just that you do it so good."

He threw his shirt on. "We need change of clothes."

"I know right." She stood and hugged him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Argent pulled away. "You better leave before we go again."

"Whatever petite freak. Enjoy your sleep." He peeked out the door.

Argent smiled. "I will."

Hot Spot looked back in. "Raven didn't go to a room."

Argent walked over. "Huh?"

She looked at Raven sleeping on the mat with Herald and Jericho some spaces down .

"She's gonna be pissed." Hot Spot muttered walking out.

"I know." Argent walked back in and shut the door, flicking the lights off.

* * *

Next Chap is going to be more funny.


	12. Wake Up!

Mistress walked into into the hall her podium was in, wearing her mask, a gray nightdress, a head scarf, and carrying a teddy bear in her hand. She looked to her right and saw Raven, Jericho, and Herald sleeping on the mats.

"What the bumbling bus?" She muttered.

She walked over to the closet one, which was Herald, and kicked him in the stomach. Hard.

"Ow!" Herald sat up and clutched his stomach. He looked at Mistress. "What?"

Jericho and Raven woke up also. Raven's hair was all over the place.

Mistress held her hands out, the teddy bear still in her grasp. "What y'all doing out here?"

Raven tried not to smirk at the teddy bear. "Sleeping."

Mistress put her hands on her large hips. "I gave y'all rooms."

Jericho didn't bother to sign because he knew she wouldn't understand.

"Jericho and I have roommates that snore." Herald explained.

"And I was locked out." Raven was still pissed at Argent.

Mistress walked over to her podium. "I saw the boys come out. I didn't know y'all weren't gonna go back to your rooms." She said as she sat the teddy bear carefully on the podium.

"We couldn't." Herald replied.

"**My back is aching**." Jericho signed to his friends. He them put his hands on his back.

Mistress took out her keys and opened the rostrum. "I think Imma wake everyone up. I have news."

They looked interested.

"What time is it?" Raven asked.

Mistress set up her mic. "There's a clock right there." She pointed to the huge clock on the wall.

"How did I miss that?" Raven asked.

She looked at the time. 7:03AM.

Mistress turned on the mic. "ALL OF Y'ALL GET YO LAZY ASSES OUT HERE! NOW!" She shouted.

The three standing there were guessing there were intercoms in the rooms.

Robin was the first one out. Kid Flash was right after him.

Everyone was coming out slowly. The only ones not out yet were Beast Boy, Bee, Speedy, and Argent.

"Someone go get the green drama queen." Mistress directed, rolling her eyes.

Red Star walked into Beast Boy's room.

Argent walked out twirling her very messed up hair.

"Morning!" She greeted sweetly as Beast Boy was dragged out of his room.

Raven stalked over to her. "Why did you lock me out?" She growled.

Argent giggled. **Giggled**!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow.

"Did she just giggle?" Pantha asked.

Speedy walked out of his room and was very shirtless. He closed the door behind him.

Mistress raised an eyebrow. "What happened up in there?"

Speedy shrugged. "Nothing."

Argent raised her hand in Mistress's direction.

"Yeah?" Mistress asked.

"Can I get bubblegum?" She asked, still twirling her hair.

"Nah. I have things for you guys. Just wait."

Argent shrugged happily.

Mistress was getting irritated that Bee was still in there. She snapped his fingers.

The women with guns came back.

Mistress stepped down from her podium and walked to Bee's room.

"Uh oh. Bee's gotten to her now." Jinx mumbled.

Mistress walked into the room, leaving the door wide open.

She started chuckling when she saw Bee sitting on a bed with Speedy's shirt on and her ripped shirt lying on the floor by the bed. The other bed looked untouched.

"What?!" Bee snapped.

Mistress slapped her knee and looked at Bee. "What went down up in here?"

Bee sucked her teeth and pushed past Mistress. Mistress shrugged and walked back to her podium.

Everyone looked from Bee to Speedy.

"?" Was the look on their face.

Bee sighed. "I can explain." She said. "I wanted the right bed; Speedy rudely took it; I grabbed his comb and stuffed it down my shirt; he yanked it up, tearing my shirt; I grabbed it back and broke it; he tackled me and started being gross and childish, ew." She took a breath.

"I ruffled his hair; he dragged me back to the room; we argued; he gave me his shirt; I laid down on the bed I wanted; he pushed me off; we started arguing; I laid back on it; he laid on it too; we started yelling at each other until we fell asleep."

Everyone was chuckling or trying not to.

"Though we did end up in an uncomfortable position." Speedy recalled.

Bee slapped his bare arm. "Whose fault was that?" Then she blushed. "We were not awake when that happened."

"Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

Speedy smirked. "I was sleeping on her back." Then he grinned. "Well, I wasn't close to her back 'cause her bubble butt was in the way."

Bee slapped his bare back really hard.

"AYE!"

Mistress sighed. "You guys are interesting." She started playing with her teddy.

They looked at Mistress strangely.

"You won't ever leave me TT." She whispered to it before hugging it to her chest.

The boys were watching extra carefully.

"Where did you go?" The teddy was missing in her very ample bosoms. She started patting around her chest. "TT! Don't leave me! Oh, Lordy! My baby!"

"Um? This is strange." Raven deadpanned.

Mistress finally found it. "Yay! TT!" She was about to hug it again, but decided against it and put it down. Then she looked to her right, seeing the titans staring at her. "The fuck y'all lookin' at?"

They blinked back.

"That was very strange." Starfire said.

Robin was agitated that they were still there. "Shouldn't you be dressed? I thought you were this big bad kidnapper?"

Mistress frowned. "You want me to be more mean?"

The titans glared at Robin.

Mistress scowled. "I cleansed. I was gonna let y'all shower before I got dressed."

She pressed the mic. "I need the bathroom cart ho! And the fresh packs."

Fresh packs of what?

She gave Robin a smug smile. "I had other things, but you can forget them." She gave them genuine smiles. "I have fun things planned for today."

They all groaned. Her ideas of fun are... nutty. Yeah, nutty.

* * *

Review or flame if you want.


	13. Showers

I really don't know why I posted this chap. Maybe 'cause I was too lazy to get to the next chap so I just showed what went on in the bathrooms. But there was more...

* * *

Two women wearing a short smock came into the room, rolling two carts. On the carts were a lot of bath products, like towels, wash cloths, soap, shampoo, shower caps, etc.

Another woman in the same uniform came jogging in with a bag.

She ran up to Mistress.

All the titans remained quiet, wanting to know what's the 'fresh ones' were.

"Here Mistress." She passed her the bag and turned to run away.

"Slow down ho. I gotta check first."

The girl bowed her head. "Sorry."

Mistress opened the bag and took out packs of underwear and put it on the podium.

Bee sighed. "She got us fresh underwear."

"Okay. You can leave now." Mistress shooed her away. She turned to the other two. "Roll them in each shower room."

They nodded and did what they were told and rolled them into rooms 3 and 4.

Mistress looked at the titans. "A'ight. So room 3 is for the girls and room 4 is for the males."

Aqualad looked at the other titans. "Whose first from each gender?"

Mistress started laughing. "What? You think it's like that? I ain't gonna sit here and wait for y'all to go in one by one. All of y'all go in there and shower." Some of them gasped. "I'm only giving your asses 15 minutes. If you aren't done I'm getting some hoes to drag y'all neekid behinds out!"

Raven looked like she'll have a panic attack. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you can go 'head and stay diirttyy!" Mistress stressed, throwing the underwear for the females at her.

Raven frowned and caught it. She wanted to washup, but...

"Mis objetos valiosos!" Mas screamed. (My goodies!)

The titans that understood Spanish started laughing.

Menos thumped him.

"What goodies?" Pantha laughed.

"That's what he said?" Speedy asked.

"Yup. He screamed 'my goodies!'" Kid explained.

Speedy started laughing.

"Are there curtains?" Raven asked.

Mistress rolled her eyes. "You insecure hoes are making this hard." She muttered before slamming her hand on the rostrum. "YESSSSS! But you have to walk out to get dressed."

Raven bit her lip.

Kole patted her back. "I feel your pain."

Jinx sighed. "None of us are like that."

Kole slyly pointed to Argent.

Argent smiled. "Shut up."

The boys were giving them quizzical looks.

"What are they talking about?" Cyborg asked.

Mistress was getting impatient. "I'll open the doors now."

She pressed a button and the two doors opened.

They to walk towards the doors.

"Wait!" Mistress called.

They all looked at her.

She smirked and pointed to Pantha. "Should I send **it** to the girls showers or the boys showers."

"Alguien está muriendo hoy!" Pantha screamed as all the girls tried to hold her back. (Someone is dying today!)

"Come at me bitch!" Mistress shouted.

The girls finally succeeded in forcing Pantha into the bathroom.

**Inside the Guys Bathroom**

Speedy grabbed a towel and soap and walked to one of the shower stalls. Kid was the second to take a stall. He looked back at the boys standing there looking uncomfortably.

"Is Kid and I gonna be the only ones to shower?"

Cyborg shrugged. "All I have to do is wash under my plates." He walked to a shower.

Bushido quietly grabbed a towel and soap and walked to a shower.

Aqualad was next to take a shower, knowing Speedy. "You all better get to a shower."

"Why?" Robin asked.

Aqualad shrugged and closed the plain curtain.

Red Star took the advice and grabbed a towel and his bar of soap.

Menos was gone, but Mas remained.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Yeah, uh, I think I'll just stick here."

Herald shrugged and grabbed a towel and soap. "I'll just shower."

The only ones standing there were Robin, Beast Boy, Mas, Jericho and Hot Spot.

Speedy jumped out the shower, stark naked except for his mask. "Happy birthday!"

"Shit! Speedy!" Robin grabbed a towel and ran away at the same time Mas did.

"Damn man! Have some decency." Hot Spot ran away with another towel.

Speedy started doing a little dance.

"**I'm going to vomit.**"Jericho signed rapidly before running to a shower.

Beast Boy was bumping into things as he ran with his eyes closed. "I'm scarred for life!"

**Inside the Girls Bathroom**

(A/N: I'm not gonna stay on the girls showers to long. It reminds me of, dun dun DUN, the girls locker room. *Shivers*)

Raven and Kole were the only ones sticking around.

"I'm not getting naked." Raven said.

"La la la, l-l-l-l-laaa!" Star sang in the shower.

"I want to shower but-"

"You don't trust us." Bee said, peeking her head out.

Kole shook her head. "No. That's not why."

"You two need to go shower. Stop worrying for nothing." Jinx added, her bare hand held over the curtain.

Kole sighed and grabbed a towel and a bar of soap. "Whatever." She kicked her clothes out.

Pantha walked out with a towel wrapped around her and looked at Raven. "You still didn't shower?"

Raven leaned against the wall and crossed her arms in response.

Pantha rolled her eyes and walked to the benches in the back.

Starfire walked out in her towel. She walked over to the cart and grabbed a brush.

"We only have 8 minutes left Raven."

Raven sighed and ran to a stall.

Argent walked out, grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you so happy?!" Pantha demanded.

Argent giggled. "You don't wanna know."

"It must be looo-oove." Jinx teased, walking out.

"But with who?" Bee asked as she walked over to a bench.

Argent chuckled. "It isn't love. Trust me."

"So what is it?" Kole asked, joining them shyly.

"I rather not say." Argent said.

Pantha was putting her uniform on by now. "Well, you're scaring us."

Argent shrugged and grabbed a toothbrush from the cart.


	14. After Showers

Why are all my reviewers anonymous? I like reading my reviewers stories and commenting. Gives me something to do. Oh yeah, someone left me a review saying my story would be better with more sex. What do you think? I think not. I'm to lazy to think up the chap. Someone help.

* * *

The time was up. Mistress grabbed the mic.

"GET Y'ALL ASSES UP OUT OF THERE, OR I GET YOU OUT!"

Speedy walked out of the boys bathroom with a huge smirk on.

Kid Flash was next, smiling as well. The other guys were walking out, frowning.

The girls came out with huge grins smacked on their faces along with their makeup.

Raven was the last. She had her hood on, her arms were crossed, and she was practically running for the mats.

Mistress cocked her head to the side. "What happened up in those showers? Imma ask the boys first."

Beast Boy chuckled a little. "Speedy ran around the shower room naked. It was kinda funny."

"Yeah, until he and Kid grabbed your towel." Aqualad laughed.

Beast Boy blushed.

"They started smacking us with towels!" Red Star yelled.

Kid threw his hands up. "Hey! It was fun."

"To you." Robin muttered.

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Well, we all found out that Beast Boy is **huuung**!" Speedy stressed out the word 'hung'.

Beast Boy's blush deepened.

"Little man has a dick that's bigger than him." Cyborg snickered.

The girls were looking at them strangely.

"Ew!" Kole threw her hands over her ears.

"And we saw some weird scratches on Hot Spot's back." Kid added.

No one noticed that Argent's eyes went wide slightly.

Hot Spot rubbed the back of his neck. "I told you all that that's none of your business."

The guys started laughing.

Mistress shrugged. "Whatever." She looked at the girls. "Now what did you do to the demonic ho?"

Jink chuckled. "Nothing."

Pantha walked away and sat on the stage. "I was not apart of 'nothing'."

Bee put her hands on her hips. "You passed her to us."

Pantha started snickering. "It was by 'accident'"

Argent walked away. "But you all know that I didn't do anything."

"Surprisingly." Starfire added.

Raven was rocking with her knees hugged up to her chest.

Kole walked over to her. "You guys scarred her."

"Shut up, Kole." Jinx said.

"You're lucky we spared you." Bee reminded her.

"What did you guys do?" Mistress asked, looking at her red painted nails.

"I thought you guys said you weren't gonna do anything?" Raven asked.

Starfire smiled. "We changed our minds. You did enjoy it."

If Raven's hood was down they would have seen her blush.

"I know I enjoyed it." Bee commented.

Speedy was staring at them. "What did you do?"

"Something that we need to finish." Jinx answered.

Raven gasped and covered her breasts.

"I think I know what they did." Mistress said, earning curious looks from the boys. "They pulled her from the shower and started touching her." She guessed in a bored tone.

Bee snickered.

Starfire gasped. "Are you physic?"

All the guys were blushing but Speedy.

Mistress shrugged. "Been there, done that."

"It was horrible. I mean, I feel totally molested." Raven shuddered.

"I feel your pain." Beast Boy comforted softly.

"I'm still surprised that Argent didn't join us." Jinx said.

Argent just giggled.

Raven lifted her head and frowned. "What did you do in that room? Are there drugs stashed under the beds."

Argent tittered again and looked at Mistress. "Can I get bubblegum now?"

Mistress loured. "But I have breakfast for you guys."

Argent patted her stomach. "My tummy's a little full from last night."

Hot Spot tried not to laugh.

Mistress shrugged and pressed the mic. "Bubblegum ho!"

"This is just getting plain whimsical." Robin deadpanned.

A woman in a short puffy pink dress with a ping afro wig came skipping into the room with a basket.

She held the basket out to Mistress.

"Give it to the silver girl."

The woman with painted pink cheeks bent over with the basket held out.

Argent took one. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and skipped away.

Argent popped the gum in her mouth.

"Okay. To the breakfast hall!" Mistress pointed. "Dun dun-dun dun-dun-da-dun dun-dun dun-dun-da-duuun, dun da dun!"

"¿Qué hay de malo en la mente?" Mas asked her. (What's wrong with your mind?)

The titans that understood started chuckling.

Her face turned red. "Hello? Do I look like I speak Spanish?! KITCHEN HOES! TAKE THESE PEOPLE TO GO EAT!"

Women rushed into the hall with guns and ushered them into the dining hall.


	15. Marshmallow

There are two reasons that I keep on uploading short chapters like this

1. I want to make for a easier read.

2. I'm being a lazy bum. I don't feel like typing long ass chapters.

* * *

Mistress walked into the dining hall wearing a gray jumpsuit, black flats, and she added a black leather jacket to the mix. Her curls were in a ponytail.

She looked over at Robin. "Why aren't you eating?"

Robin frowned. "I don't feel like eating."

Starfire looked at him sadly. "You did not eat last night either. Please eat."

"Yeah man. You have to eat something." Kid added.

Everyone else was done with their breakfast.

Mistress was irritated."If you gonna eat, do it now. I have things planned."

Robin looked at Star, who nodded, and took up a piece of toast.

"Reeeal goood." Mistress stressed.

Robin glared at her as he chew.

"What are we doing today?" Argent asked, popping her gum.

"Things." Mistress laid against the wall by the door.

"'Things' better not be crazy. Like you." Bee muttered.

Mistress growled and walked over to Bee. She snapped her fingers.

The women with guns popped into the room and pointed to them.

"No one try anything." Mistress said calmly before grabbing Bee by a pigtail and dragging her out of her chair.

The titans were staring wide eyed.

"Bitch! Wh- Let me go!" Bee shouted, trying to kick herself free.

"What are you doing to her?!" Some titans asked.

"Don't!"

Mistress dragged Bee out of the room.

"I hope she doesn't kill her." Aqualad mumbled.

"Bee's abused her luck." Jinx said, still staring at the door.

They all just sat there for another 3 minutes, waiting for Mistress.

Bee walked into the room quietly and sat in her seat.

Mistress walked inside the room, smirking.

Bee rested her head on the person to her right. She didn't even remember that it was Speedy.

"What happened?" Pantha asked.

"Seriously, we wanna know." Beast Boy said, well, seriously.

"I don't want to talk about." Bee replied in a disturbed.

Mistress started adjusting her bra. "Anyone else wanna piece of this?"

Speedy had to resist the urge to raise his hands.

Jericho patted Bee's shoulder, being the one sitting on her left.

Bee sat up straight. "Those **things** on her chest." She pointed to Mistress's seriously large boobs. Then she shivered.

Mistress finished adjusting her bra. "You're bi, aren't you?"

"But, I hate **you**!" Bee shouted at her.

"What happened?!" Cyborg asked.

Bee looked at them. "S-s-she marshmallow-ed me."

The other titans that knew what a 'marshmallow ' was, tried not to laugh.

Starfire, Red Star, Bushido, Herald, Jericho, and Kole looked confused.

"Please, what does a tasty snack have to do with this?" Star asked.

"A marshmallow is when someone suffocates you with their breasts!" Speedy explained, trying not to laugh.

Starfire's eyes went wide.

The boys that didn't understand, blushed.

"Ew." Kole said.

"It was horrible!" Bee cried.

Mistress grinned. "Now you'll think twice before you insult me, right?"

Bee raised an eyebrow.

The other titans started laughing.

Bee started chuckling. "In your dreams, bitch! You might as well do that all the time!"

Mistress scowled and looked at Robin. "You done?"

He nodded.


	16. Game Room

Start offering ideas as the story progresses. I don't wanna do this alone.

* * *

"Good." She turned to the gun toting whores. "Help me take them to the game room."

Beast Boy perked up. "Ruh?" (I meant for it to be ruh)

They all stood up.

Mistress walked through the door that the titans were not allowed to go past. They followed behind her short frame.

"Wow." Most of them uttered.

They looked at the large decorated hallway. The kitchen was on their left, through a door.

"Stop gawking and follow." Mistress said.

There were large model shots of Mistress on the wall.

Some of the boys were stuck on a particular one, which had Mistress shot from her stomach up, and the only thing covering her breasts were her hands.

Jinx pulled Kid by the ear.

Mistress opened a door and stepped through.

"Game-" Beast Boy looked around. "Room?"

There was a open space in the center. Then there was a large couch formed around it. In front of the couch were two stripper poles.

"What is this room?" Robin asked. He was just waiting for her to say she owns a prostitution ring.

"What are we gonna do in this room, bitch?" Bee asked.

"I don't strip." Pantha muttered.

"Are we gonna watch **you** strip?!" Speedy asked Mistress.

Mistress ignored them and told two of the whores to stand at the door, while the rest left. Then she walked over to a podium behind the couch.

They looked at the podium in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" Kole muttered before clamping her hand over her mouth.

"We're gonna spend the whole day playing games." Mistress said in a business woman tone.

Robin rubbed his hands together. "Finally! A challenge."

The other titans rolled their eyes.

Bee put her hands on her hips. "I hope this isn't some crazy shit, heifer."

Mistress rubbed her temples. "Either I learn to ignore this bitch or I put a muzzle on her." Them she grinned. "And tie her to a chair. Maybe get a whip. Put on my corset. Get some other hoes..."

Bee looked freaked out.

"Can we watch?" Speedy asked.

Bee slapped his bare skin again.

Mistress rolled her eyes. "Face down... Ass up. That's the way... We like to fuck." She rapped. (A/N: I dislike rap... only some are okay.)

They all looked at Mistress strangely.

"What are we doing?" Jinx asked.

"First I was thinking that I watch y'all play 'spin the bottle'."  
They all objected.

Mistress banged on the podium. "Did I say y'all had an option. Do y'all want me to shot someone or worse," She grinned dementedly. "Let the bomb go off?"

They all went wide eyed and shook their heads.

Raven raised her hand. "How about we play 'Never Have I Ever?'"

Mistress tapped her chin. "M'okay."

The titans gave Raven looks of thanks. They sat in a circle.

"The demonic ho first." Mistress directed.

They raised all ten fingers.

"Never have I ever been captured by a lunatic." Raven said deadly.

Everyone of them put a finger down.

"Who was it?" Mistress asked dumbly.

They ignored her.

Starfire was next. "Never have I ever been attracted to a member of the same gender."

"Damn Star! We're supposed to start with clean ones then it eventually gets dirty!" Beast Boy exaggerated.

Starfire looked at him strangely. "Friend Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up." Then she turned to the bewildered rest. "Never have I ever been attracted to a member of the same gender."

Bee, Argent, Jinx, Pantha and Star put a finger down.

The boys were looking at each other to see whose finger went down.

Speedy, Kid, Beast Boy, Jericho, Cy, and Menos put a finger down.

Everyone looked at Robin.

"Ugh." He put a finger down slowly.

It was Bushido's turn. "Um, Never have I ever... had a close brush to death."

All of them put a finger down.

Mistress was sipping on a juice box. "Heroes." She muttered.

It was Mas's turn. "Um.. Never have I ever been on TV for acting." He said slowly.

Beast Boy's finger went down.

"Yeah, they used you as the animal and photo shopped it." Raven reminded him.

"So? I was still on TV." Beast Boy pointed out.

It was Cyborg's turn.

"Never have I ever sleepwalked."

Beast Boy and Kole put a finger down.

"We know you do." Herald chuckled, pointing to Beast Boy.

"**We sure do.**" Jericho signed looking at Raven slyly.

Raven blushed.

"Don't tell me: He did the I love you thing?" Robin guessed.

"He ran out screaming 'I love you Rae.'" Herald told them.

Beast Boy blushed. "Heh heh. Um, I've done this before."

"Wait, when was this?" Bee asked.

"**After everyone went to bed.**" Jericho signed.

"You three were still up?" Aqualad asked.

Mistress banged on the table to get their attention. "Hell ya! I found 'em sleeping on the mats."

"You shouldn't have roomed us with cows." Herald said. "No offense."

Cy and BB shrugged.

Raven pointed to Argent. "She locked me out."

Argent shrugged. "I won't 'do it' again." Then she burst out laughing.

"Get on with the motherfucking game!" Mistress shouted.

It was Pantha's turn. "Never have I ever been spanked... No negativeness."

Kid's finger went down.

He smirked. "Jinx is into that."

"Can you hit him for me?" Jinx asked Kole.

"Gladly." Kole slapped Kid upside the head.

"Shit." He rubbed his head.

It was Hot Spot's turn.

"Um, never have I ever, uh, danced with myself. You know, to that Billy Idol song."

Kid, Jinx, BB, and Cy put a finger down.

"That sucked." Argent commented.

"Hey, get off my dick!" Hot Spot shouted.

"When you stop sucking me!" Argent yelled back.

Then they started laughing.

"Quit giving me head." Argent chuckled.

"Quit riding, heh heh, me!"

The other titans were watching them oddly.

"What's up between y'all?" Cyborg asked.

"What? Two friends can't joke anymore without you thinking we're dating?" Argent asked.

"Yeah, I can't handle the petite freak." Hot Spot said.

Argent winked at him without being noticed. "You really can't."

Mistress cleared her throat. "Let's get back to the game."

Speedy was next to Hot Spot.

"Okaaaay?" He then grinned. "Never have I ever wanted to participate in a threesome. Tell the truth."

He put his finger down. Kid wanted to put his finger down, but Jinx scares him. Menos put his finger down. So did Argent, after blushing.

"Um, I, uh, might..." Bee put a finger down. "It depends."

Speedy winked her. "Remember my offer?"

Raven and Robin had to hold Bee down.

Jinx put a finger down. That gave Kid enough courage to put his finger down.

"Please, I wish to know what this 'threesome' is?" Star asked.

Raven whispered into her ear.

Star gasped. "Oh, glosefor nasnaf minasaflor iniga."

Cyborg understood Tamaranean so he started laughing.

"What she say?" They asked.

Cy's eyes went wide. He shook his head. "I don't want to repeat the use of her words."

Menos's turn. He spoke English more smoothly than Mas.

"Never have I ever stole an amigo's date."

He looked at Mas and lost a finger.

Mas gave him a certain finger.

Bee looked at Speedy and smirked, folding her finger.

"Huh?" Robin asked looking at Bee.

"I brought some girl back to the table and she started making out with her." Speedy grumbled.

"But it shut the bitch up." Jinx defended Bee.

"But I didn't get her number, so I can't set up a fuck date with her."

"So? I gave you two girls." Bee pointed out.

He shrugged. "Eh."

Mistress raised an eyebrow. She walked down from the podium and bent down to whisper something in Jinx's ear.

Jinx shrugged. "Whatever."

Mistress walked back to the podium.

Jinx sighed. "Never have I ever had sex."

Speedy, Pantha, Cy, and Argent put their fingers down. Hot Spot slowly put his finger down.

"Awe." Mistress cooed. "Y'all are discovering your sexes."

"I must have discovered mines at 12." Speedy chuckled.

Mistress gave him an odd look. "You're just too sexual."

They all started laughing at Speedy.

"When did you have sex?" Speedy asked Hot Spot, smirking.

"Around 'none ya fucking business'" Hot Spot grumbled.

"Whatever." Speedy said.

Robin's eyes widened. He looked from Hot Spot to Argent. Then he shrugged.

Raven saw that. "What?"

Robin tried not to laugh.

Bee looked at Robin, who was sitting next to her. "What's going on?"

Mistress noticed. "Telephone!"


	17. Phone Sex

Thank you PaulieJuice for your review. You requested BBRae, so, I put in a little BBRae moment before the dirtiness took over.

May you all enjoy and review if you wanna. Review if you wanna, if you wanna, wanna.

* * *

"Let's play telephone!" Mistress enthused.

"You mean we should play while you watch?" Jinx said flatly.

Mistress nodded. "Start with traffic light."

Robin frowned. He turned to Herald and whispered something in his ear.

Herald smirked and skipped over Beast Boy to Jericho.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted.

Jericho grinned and pulled Argent closer to mouth something to her.

Argent gave him thumbs up and whispered in Kole's ear.

Kole giggled before turning to Kid.

Kid laughed and turned to Aqualad.

Aqualad covered his mouth to snicker then whispered to Red Star.

Red Star covered his laugh by clearing his throat. He leaned over to Jinx.

She burst out laughing before whispering to Menos.

Menos started laughing, still laughing when he turned to Speedy.

"Oh, man!" Speedy chuckled before turning to Hot Spot.

"No comment." Hot Spot said before turning to Pantha.

Pantha erupted in laughter "That's true!" She leaned over to Cy.

Cy chuckled before turning to Mas.

Mas looked at Beast Boy before kneeling to reach Bushido's ear.

Bushido's eyes went wide and he quietly turned to Star.

Star clapped her hands. "Glorious!"

The she looked at Raven, debating whether or not to tell her.

She did.

Raven's face turned red before she turned to Bee.

Bee scrunched her face up. "Someone better start planning their funeral?"

"What did you say first?" Mistress asked Robin.

"Beast Boy and Raven would look cute together."

Speedy arched his eyebrow. "I heard Beast Boy and Raven would spook together."

"I heard they would look too cute." Hot Spot said, looking at Speedy.

"Same here." Pantha said.

"But seriously, they would look cute together." Kole said cheerily.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and shivered.

Beast Boy blushed. "She's cool, pretty, sweet, and smart and all, but she's not my type."

They all raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"That was way too much than we needed." Kid pointed out.

"Even more than your dick." Speedy chuckled.

Pantha started snickering. "You talk about his cock like you want be on it."

Everyone started laughing.

"Oh no, I don't take things in the ass." Speedy objected.

They looked at him disgustingly.

"TMI." Kole said.

Argent smirked. "The day you get laid, the guy that hits it is gonna be bored." She said to Kole.

Kole hit her arm. "Shut up."

"'Ew, what's that? Why is it sticking up like that? This is how my pussy looks? That's a porno? EW!'" She mocked.

The guys were a little disturbed by this type of taunting.

Kole was about to open her mouth. "E-"

"Don't say ew." Jinx stopped her. "You've been getting on my nerves with it."

Kole scowled. "I can be daring!" She shouted. "Shit, I'm fun."

"OMG! TTYL G2G Kole just cussed, LOL." Pantha teased.

"Okay, someone dare me." Kole challenged.

Bee raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Kole asked.

"I dare you to let Argent hold on to your boob for the rest of the game."

The guys started objecting, not wanting any 'accidents'.

"Fine!" Kole shouted.

Argent shrugged and groped Kole's right breast.

"Whoa!" Kole gasped.

Mistress rolled her eyes. "Teens." She muttered. "It's trumpet boy's turn."

Herald leaned over to Beast Boy and whispered something.

Beast Boy passed it to Jericho, who mouthed it at Argent. Argent whispered it in Kole's ear before squeezing her breast harder.

Kole gasped and leaned over to Kid.

Kid looked up and passed it to Aqualad. Aqualad looked confused but still passed it to Red Star. Red Star looked equally confused and passed it to Jinx.

Jinx chuckled, winked at Bee, and tried to pass it to Menos. She had to slap Menos to get his attention. She passed the message. Menos blushed and passed the message to Speedy. Speedy passed it to Hot Spot, who passed it to Pantha.

"Damn boys." She snickered before passing it to Cy.

He quickly passed the message to Mas. Mas wiped some drool from his chin before passing it to-

"Stop!" Kole whispered.

"What?" Argent asked.

"You're kneading me, the deal was that you just hold it."

"But, no one said I couldn't knead." Argent pointed out looking at Bee. "Right?"

"Knead on." Bee said.

Jericho had to move a little closer to Beast Boy to keep from looking.

Mas passed the message on to Bushido.

Bushido raised an eyebrow before passing it to Star.

"Uh?" Star looked around before passing it to Raven.

"Gross." Raven commented, passing it to Bee.

Bee started laughing as she passed it to Robin.

Robin blushed. "Damn are the girls hot." He mumbled.

Herald looked around. "That isn't what I said. That's not even close. I said, 'Don't stop the groove'."

None of the boys had any comment on that.

Jinx gave Bee thumbs up.

"Can we finish this game?" Kole asked weakly.

Argent squeezed harder.

"Uh."

"I know certain spots." Argent felt around.

Kole's eyes went wide. "Ugh. Stop the damn game!"

"Seriously!" Speedy shouted, trying to keep a little friend from awaking.

Mistress just took a juice box from the podium and started sipping on it.

Jericho put his head between his knees. Kid and Hot Spot started shifting. Mas's hand went over his crouch.

Bushido was watching the boys humorously. 'I love samurai training.' He thought.

'Hooray for captivity!' Red Star thought.

Robin folded his legs to his chest.

"You know what, Argent? It would be better if you sat behind Kole." Jinx suggested, enjoying the boys fussing.

"That would be so better." Bee encouraged.

Argent winked at them and crawled behind Kole.

"Oh! Please!" Kole groaned.

Speedy stood before her could catch a case of the wood. "I had a lot to drink for breakfast. May I use the bathroom?"

Mistress pointed to a door behind her. "Mmhm, use the bathroom my ass."

Speedy ran through the door.

An evil smile crossed Bee's lips. She crawled over to Argent and Kole.

Beast Boy started crying. "Man, they can't do this." He whispered to Herald.

Jericho dragged himself closer to Beast Boy and away from the girls.

"**I can't take this.**" He signed to BB and Herald.

"I could." Herald said.

Robin was to busy rocking to notice that they were talking.

As much as Raven hated what was going on, she had to admit that it was amusing.

Mistress was buffing her nails against her shirt. "Get them to play games= sexual orgies." She said to herself. "Okay! We can play another game!"

Argent and Bee left Kole alone and sat in their seats.

"Oh, thank you!" Kole sighed. "They were about to unbutton my shirt."

Argent shook her head. "That's things we handle elsewhere."

Bee nodded. "Elsewhere."


	18. Plans

Just finished watching Scary Movie 4. This chap was going to way more dirty. Tell me when you're ready enough for that, readers.

* * *

Mistress looked at the door. "How about I play a movie and y'all stay calm?"

"No more games?" Kole asked. "That's awesome!"

Mistress looked at the door once more. "I want to eat out. What do you all think I should order?"

Robin looked at her like this was his big chance. "Can I come?"

"No. What should I get?"

"Italian." Speedy suggested, walking back into the room.

Mistress cracked a grin. "It's been a while since I ate Italian." She pressed the mic. "I need one Italian ho in my room."

She pressed a button and a large screen came up and blocked off the poles.

Mistress started searching around for disks and popped one in.

On the screen Mistress appeared and in the background you could her moaning. The screen was starting to drift in the direction of the sounds.

"Shit!" Mistress turned it off quickly. Then she put in another disk.

"Ew." Kole uttered.

Jinx threw her a look.

"That one was rightful." Kole defended.

After checking to make sure it was a real movie, Mistress pulled the security guards out and left.

It was an action movie, so the boys were more into it. The girls sat on the couch, while the boys were sitting so close to the screen it looked as if they wished to jump in it.

"Hey, didn't you love seeing the boys squirm?" Jinx asked.

Bee smiled. "I know where you're going. Let's screw with their heads."

Kole went wide eyed. "You can't make me!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "You aren't included."

Kole sighed in relief.

"I don't do sexy." Pantha and Raven said simultaneously.

"I'm in." Argent said.

"Come on Pantha! We know how Raven is! But, please?" Bee whined.

"What are the girls talking about?" Robin asked.

Speedy smirked. "Maybe about how you're Star's bitch."

"I'm not her bitch and I'm sure she doesn't feel that way. Probably doesn't know the word."

"May I join?" Star asked.

Jinx looked at her uncertainly. "Won't Robin get mad?"

Star chuckled. "No. He is my, what you Earthlings call, bitch. He is my bitch."

All of them burst out laughing.

"Oh, shit!" Pantha laughed clutching her side.

Star calmed them down. "But he knows I love him and him only."

Argent frowned. "Love is stupid in my opinion." She mumbled.

They rolled their eyes.

"Seriously Arg, are you bi?" Kole asked.

"Nope. I just make out with girls for fun." She told them.

"I did that at the club." Bee said.

"I know. Should we wait 'til the movie is done before we start?" Jinx asked.

"Yes, the morning should be done by then." Star added.

"Sure." Bee shrugged.

"I'm fine with it." Argent agreed

**5 hours later**

"Dudes, those movies were epic!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Mistress was watching them but really didn't give a shit what they were doing.

The girls were annoyed that it was a back to back movie.

"Is it over?" Kole asked, hiding behind Pantha.

The second movie had more blood and gore than a horror flick.

"I hope so... I don't even see that much blood in a blood bank." Bee said.

"X'hal!" Starfire gasped. "That did the turning me off."

"I'm still ready." Jinx said.

Bee rolled up the shirt on her from off her stomach. Then she tied it.

"I'm set." She said.

"Hmm. How we do this? Okay, lets lure them in using Bee. Go flirt with Speedy." Jinx directed.

Bee frowned. "You really are trying to screw with me."

Jinx and Pantha laughed.

"You're his teammate." Pantha reminded her.

"I have other plans." Bee stood up. "Can we play spin the bottle?"

Most of them groaned.

Mistress sighed. "Finally."

* * *

Should I make it straight or whoever it lands on?


	19. Spin Our Bottle

I like way too many genres for my own good. Indie, Metal, Garage Bands, Hip Hop, Soul, 80's Rock, 70's Funk, R&B, Etc... Expect these in my story. Thank you DavidxEmber and PaulieJuice for your reviews. Thank you Guest for your blunt critique. Everyone has different tastes. It's nice to know you probably read the first chap and decided it's stupid.

On another note: I'm gonna take a break on this story. When I come back to it should I come back with the girls getting a little freaky?

P.S. This chap had a part where they attacked Kole's mouth and it turned into a... Should I add it?

* * *

Mistress pulled something out of the podium. She walked over to the center of the circle.

"Look." She showed them a Hennessy bottle and a spinner thing. She tilted the spinner and they saw the picture of lips touching a cheek, two lips on each other, and a picture of tongue kissing.

"Oh hell no! I ain't tongue kissing no one!" Bee shouted over the sounds of disapproval.

Mistress bent over to put the spinner and bottle down. Then she walked back over to her podium.

"You can't make me!" Robin shouted.

Mistress's face turned red. She banged on the podium. "I done been too darn nice to y'all! Y'all do whatever the FUCK I WANT AND BE HAPPY WITH IT!" Then she pulled a gun out. "Any problems now?"

They all shook their heads and sat in their original spots in the circle.

Mistress put the gun back. "Okay. You can play your game." Then she sulked. "This is how I got Paul. We were playing spin the bottle during junior year. I wasted a year of my life on the cheating motherfucker! Wanna know where he is now?" She asked the titans.

"Where?" Robin asked, wanting her to confess to murder.

"In prison! I told the feds about how he was the one who shoot that ho!" Then she calmed down. "But he seriously was the one who shot the ho. She cheated on him like tricks do."

They looked away from her slowly.

"Okaaay? Who spins first?" Jinx asked.

"Wait!" Mistress shouted. She walked over and pressed the spinner. "Okay, I disabled the tongue kissing. Spin the spinner first. Let the green drama queen go first then pass it around to his left." Then she walked back to her podium.

"Thank you!" Kole acknowledged.

Mistress rolled her eyes. "But you guys can still tongue kiss if you wanna, if you wanna, wanna." Mistress sang.

They looked at her strangely before turning to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was grinning like an idiot. He crawled the the center of the circle and pressed the button to spin the spinner.

Kiss on the lips.

Then he spun the bottle, praying for a girl.

It landed on Raven.

Raven gasped and put her head in her hands. "Why?"

Everyone started laughing except Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy blushed. "Let's just get this over with."

He crawled over to Raven and sat in front of her. They started leaning in slowly. Still going. Still going.

"What the fuck?! This ain't know romance movie! Kiss already!" Mistress shouted.

Beast Boy smashed his lips against Raven's.

"Ooo!" Everyone cheered.

"Aw." Star said.

Beast Boy pulled apart and blushed. He crawled back to his spot.

Raven threw her hood on.

Jericho crawled over to the spinner. It landed on lips.

Now he was really hoping it was a girl as he spun the bottle. He wasn't as lucky as Beast Boy.

Mas and him stared at each other.

Jericho crawled over and pecked Mas.

"That's not a kiss. At least 8 seconds for both lips and cheeks." Mistress commented.

"Omigosh." Kole mumbled.

Jericho's eyes went wide.

"Que alguien me ayude." Mas mumbled. (Somebody help me.)

Jericho leaned in and pressed his lips against Mas's for 8 seconds exact.

Then he shivered and crawled back to his seat.

Mas wiped his mouth. "Mierda." He cussed. (Shit.)

By the look on Jericho's face they could tell he was cussing in his head.

Everyone was in hysterics.

Argent crawled over to the spinner. Lips.

Then she spun the bottle.

She looked over at Jinx for approval.

Jinx shrugged. "Whatever."

Argent crawled over to Kid and kissed him innocently for 8 seconds.

Everyone started laughing.

Kole looked at the bottle. "I hate this."

She crawled over and pressed the spinner's button.

She sighed in relief when it landed on cheek.

Then she spun the bottle.

She crawled over to Red Star and gave him a 8 second kiss on the cheek.

Everyone was chuckling.

Kid spun the spinner. Lips.

Then he spun the bottle.

It luckily landed on Jinx.

"Yay! I got my girl!" He cheered.

He crawled over to her and started kissing.

8 seconds passed.

So did 20 seconds.

90.

"Hey!" Mistress yelled.

They pulled apart.

Kid smiled and crawled back to his seat.

Aqualad sighed. "Let me just do this."

He spun. Cheek.

He spun the bottle.

He crawled over to Star and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed, Robin frowned, and Aqualad crawled back to his seat.

It was Red Star's turn.

He blushed when it landed on lips.

His blush deepened when it landed on Pantha.

He crawled over to her and kissed her for 8 seconds exact.

Then he quietly returned to his seat.

"That was funny! Funny 'cause it's awkward." Speedy chuckled.

Everyone started laughing.

Pantha shrugged. "Eh."

Jinx had to kiss someone on the cheek.

Now she had to find out who it was.

Cyborg.

She crawled over to Cy and kissed him on the cheek.

Then she crawled back as Menos crawled up.

He spun the bottle at a certain speed so that who he kissed on the cheek was who he wanted.

Yes! It landed on Star.

Even if it was a kiss on the cheek, he was grinning all foolishly.

He crawled over to Star and gave her a kiss on the cheek that was way longer than required.

"Help me!" Star cried, trying to pry the twin off of her.

Mas crossed his arms and sulked.

Raven helped Star to get Menos off of her.

Menos sighed and crawled back to his seat.

Star looked disturbed. "Never let him kiss me again."

Everyone else started laughing.

Speedy smirked and crawled up to the spinner. Kiss.

Speedy spun the bottle and rubbed his hands together. "Let's see who's the lucky person."

It landed on Bee.

"Shit!" Jinx laughed.

Bee looked like she would pass out.

"Go on now!" Cy urged.

Speedy used his knee to turn it to Rae.

"Nuh uh! You can't change it." Kole taunted.

"Kiss her!" Argent shouted.

Bee gasped. "Is this the universes way of telling me to," She paused. "Kill myself?"

"Stop being so damn dramatic and kiss!" Kid yelled at her.

Speedy crawled over to Bee and smashed his lips against her.

Robin looked over. "8 seconds passed."

Speedy pulled back and licked his lips. "She tastes like honey."

Bee shivered dramatically. "Ick."

Mistress raised an eyebrow. "Bitter cow, sweet milk."

Argent burst out laughing, remembering something from last night.

They all looked at her strangely.

She wiped some tears. "Go on, go on."

Hot Spot frowned. "This shit sucks."

He had to kiss someone on the cheek.

It landed on Jericho.

Jericho scowled. He threw up his hands and then threw his head in his hands.

"You're unlucky." Herald told him.

Jericho flipped the finger at him.

Everyone looked at Jericho strangely. Since when did he have temper fits?

"Let's just get this over with."

Hot Spot hurridly kissed Jericho on the cheek for exactly 8 seconds. Then he crawled back and rubbed his mouth til it burned.

That's the same thing Jericho did with his cheek.

Everyone was laughing hard.

Pantha was still laughing when she spun the bottle after getting cheek also.

She crawled up to Beast Boy and kissed him on the cheek.

Cy spun the bottle to see who he had to kiss.

"Please be a girl." He chanted.

It landed Jericho. (A/N: I love torturing the cute ones. Ahem, Kole.)

"Shit." Cy grumbled.

Jericho pulled at his hair. Then he fell back and started kicking his feet.

"Damn. This ain't funny anymore." Speedy mumbled.

Mistress was enjoying herself. "Let them drive themselves crazy." She said to herself.

Cy wanted to forget about this as soon as possible. He quickly kissed Jericho and left.

Jericho just gave up and shrugged. (A/N: I broke the cutie!)

Mas went to the spinner. Lips.

He looked back at Menos and smirked.

Then he spun it in a certain way to get-

"Si!" Mas shouted when it landed on Star.

"Oh no! May someone please assist me in keeping him away!" Star yelled, hiding behind Bushido.

Mas jumped at Star.

He smooched her vigorously for about a minute.

Bushido, Raven, Bee, and Robin were trying to pull Mas away from the beautiful alien.

Starfire sat back in her seat and started rocking. "I miss my powers."

Mas crawled to his seat. He looked at the other guys in the room and grinned.

Bushido looked at the spinner. Then he looked at Mistress. "May I please do something else?"

Mistress smirked. "If you decide you want something else you don't know what I'll give you." Mistress said mischievously.

Bushido sweat-dropped and turned back.

At least he only had to kiss someone on the cheek.

He had to kiss Argent on the cheek.

Getting that over with, Star went next.

"I hope it lands on Robin." Star said aloud.

She wasn't as lucky. It landed on Herald, who was sitting next to Robin.

"I'll be happy to switch with Robin. I know he'll dig that." Herald offered.

"Nope. It landed on you, so it stays there." Mistress said.

Star just hurried up and kissed him awkwardly before going back to her seat.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'd rather be shot."

Mistress pulled out her gun. "That's an option."

Raven dragged herself over to the spinner. Lips.

"Shit." She mumbled. Then she spun the bottle.

"This is some type of spooky shit." Beast Boy mumbled as it landed on him again.

"Aw." The girls cooed. Jinx and Pantha were doing it in a mocking manner.

Raven crawled over to Beast Boy and kissed him for a good 12 seconds.

"Aw!" Most of the people in the room cooed.

Raven went back to her seat, blushing.

Bee crawled over to the center on the circle. She spun the spinner. Lips.

She spun the bottle, praying for anyone but Speedy.

"Yay!" Argent cheered.

Bee winked and trudged over to Argent.

"Show?" Bee asked.

"Show." Argent agreed.

Bee leaned in to kiss Argent with intensity.

"Um?" Kole cocked her head to the side.

The boys were trying hard to strain themselves to see without being noticed.

Jericho was lucky enough to be right next them, but he tried to look away.

Then Argent and Bee started made it a open mouth tongue kiss.

"Mmm."

"Whooooa!" Kid said, looking around Kole.

The kiss was really wet. Like pull-away-with-a-line-of-spit-connected-to-both-of-your-mouths wet.

"Omigosh." Kole muttered, looking away.

Jinx started laughing when she noticed that Menos threw his hands over his crouch. So did Speedy.

Robin looked at Mistress to see if she was even attempting to break this up.

The bitch was standing there filing her nails.

"Damn." Robin grumbled.

Jericho moved over towards Beast Boy.

"Dude, this is freaking..." Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence. He got up and ran to the bathroom.

Herald burst out laughing.

Jericho would have found that amusing if he wasn't trying so hard not to sport a hard-on of his own.

Argent and Bee pulled away, cleanly.

"How did they do that without the spit?" Speedy asked Hot Spot.

Hot Spot started laughing. "I don't know."

Bee crawled back to her spot, smirking.

Mistress knew her work was done. "I only gave them a 0.5 milliliters. Wonder what happens when I give them 15 milliliters?"

She clapped her hands. "LUNCH!"

* * *

Anyone wondering what she did? Guess.


	20. Bad News

I wasn't gonna write this chap but after watching the new Adventure Time, I was like what the hell. And I feel that watching Adventure Time is childish, but that show really isn't. I'll always love cartoons no matter how old I am.

* * *

The teens were ushered into the dining hall for their lunch.

Raven was just noticing that Beast Boy was walking uncharacteristically close to her.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the unusually quiet changeling. "Beast Boy?"

He looked at her like he just snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?" She asked with concern in her monotone voice.

He blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

Robin smirked at them. Then he nudged his girlfriend.

She turned to him. "Hm?"

They walked into the dining hall.

He nodded towards the two who were walking together. "They're being cute."

"Aw." Starfire cooed as she pulled Robin to a seat.

Beast Boy sat next to Raven.

Beast Boy was staring at Raven.

"Yes? Am I a model or something?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy grinned nervously. "You could be." He muttered.

Raven blushed and threw her hood on.

"Will you two admit that you like each other?!" Cy yelled at them.

Beast Boy blushed and put his head down.

"Just too cute!" Kole enthused. She was glad she was able to get a seat next to Jericho, who by the way wasn't paying attention to her.

"Seriously. You two won't admit it." Jinx deadpanned.

Mistress walked in with the waitresses behind her. "Enjoy!" She wished with a smile on her face. She leaned against the door.

They dug in as soon as they received their meals.

Herald looked across the table Speedy, who was kicking him.

"I don't dig the way your foot is swinging." He said calmly.

Speedy smirked. "That's life. You won't be happy with everything."

Herald frowned and shifted his feet.

Aqualad hit Speedy upside the head. "Stop being an ass."

Speedy stopped kicking his feet and pulled out a comb.

"Screwing up my hair." He muttered.

The people who were watching started laughing.

Mistress rolled her eyes. "Damn teens."

Then she walked behind Robin and Star, who were currently hugging on each other, and not eating.

"Will y'all mind not being all lovey dovey?" She asked bitterly.

They stopped and started eating.

"Thank you!" Argent cried, being the one sitting across from them. Then she went back to attacking her pasta.

Pantha was glaring at Speedy. His hand was on her shoulder and kept 'accidentally' slipping on to her breast.

"Do that again and I'll backhand slap you." She raised a hand for emphasis.

Speedy moved his hand away. "Not my fault your shoulders are slanted."

She gritted her teeth.

Mistress started laughing. "Of course it'll affect him first. And I only added 3 milliliters." She said too herself.

Pantha glared at Mistress. "I bet all your children would find it funny also."

Mistress grimaced. "CHILDREN! I'm only 22! Dang, what's makes you think I got kids? Only one person that lives here ended up with a bun in the oven and it was 'cause of some faulty morning after pills. Told them to stop using that."

They started shooting questions at her so no one noticed that Argent dropped her fork, crimson eyes wide and black lips ajar She side glanced at Hot Spot, who was unfazed. Her head started swimming with thoughts.

"Is this a prostitution ring?" Robin asked bluntly.

Mistress stared at him. "No.

Robin crossed his arms in a manner of authority. That's what they all say.

Mistress started walking to the door. "No noise up in here."

"Ugh!" Argent put her hand at her stomach. Her face was turning green in color.

Mistress's eyes went wide. She's about to vomit it up.

Argent's stomach was churning. She pushed her chair back and ran out.

"I'll go check on her." Jinx volunteered, getting up from the table.

"Damn." Mistress went into the kitchen.

Starfire hated seeing any one of her friends sick. "She may have ate a little too much."

"Probably." The others agreed.

"She's going to have to stay in the room." Raven said.

"I could stay with her." Star volunteered.

"**I guess she would decide.**" Jericho signed slowly.

The woman that Mistress called the 'water girl ho' ran through the door and out the other.

About ten minutes later, Argent walked back in with Jinx with the water in hand. She was looking down at the marble floor and her hair was everywhere.

Everyone looked at her quietly and you could feel the concern in the air.

"You okay?" Bee asked.

Argent smiled weakly and nodded. She walked over to her chair and pulled it out. Then she dragged it to a corner.

Jinx took her seat by Kid. "I told her she should stay in her room."

Argent looked up. "I'm okay, it's just that I'm a little drained. I'll be fine." She sounded broken.

Mistress walked back in and noticed Argent sitting in a corner.

"You should be in your room." She said flatly.

Argent just shook her head.

Mistress shrugged. "Y'all done?"

They nodded.

"Good. We're going shopping." Mistress informed them.

They looked at each other strangely.

Robin looked like this was his big chance. "That's a great idea."

Mistress shrugged and ushered them out.

"Need help?" Hot Spot asked Argent.

"I could walk on my own." She said.

"You don't look to good. Are you sure?"

"Leave me alone. I don't want any help." Then she walked off.

He shrugged and walked away also.

* * *

Aww... Any comments?


	21. Mall

The titans walked through that door again. Robin was first in line and Argent was all the way in the back.

"We're passing the game room." Beast Boy muttered to Raven.

She looked at him."Yeah?"

He patted her shoulder, glad he was the same height as her now. "Memories."

She blushed. "Yeah."

"I'm glad that I get to change my clothes." Bee said.

Jinx nodded. "Wait- did she say **she** was buying us clothes?"

"As long as we get out of this place." Robin said, holding Star by the waist.

"I have to call Sarah or she'll think I'm getting tired of her or something." Cy whined.

"Sarah knows that you're a hero and have duties." Robin reminded him.

Cy rolled his eyes. "I can't believe she was able to disable my cannon, communications, and gadgets. I have to charge soon."

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Bushido asked Argent.

She nodded. All she was thinking about was that there was a huge chance that she might end up pregnant.

Kole was walking close to Jericho, who was signing at Herald.

Jericho stopped signing and switched to the means of communication that only Herald understands.

He looked at Herald then his eyes slowly drifted towards Kole.

Herald started chuckling.

Jericho squeezed his hands around himself and acted like he was choking. That meant she's smothering him.

Herald pointed to the both of them then put a hand on his heart.

Jericho frowned.

Kole purposely tripped. Jericho caught her.

She blushed. "Thank you."

Jericho smiled then turned his head towards Herald and lost the smile.

Herald was making kissy faces at him.

Jericho pointed to Bee then raised an eyebrow.

Herald frowned and shook his head.

Jericho rolled his eyes and nodded

"Here we are guys!" Mistress called, standing all the way down at some door.

The quicken their pace to the door.

Their jaws dropped.

"How the fuck does she have a mall in her mansion?" Robin asked, pissed off.

Mistress smirked. "It's called being filthy rich."

They looked at the benches that surrounded a large rectangular fountain. Their were stores along the walls and an escalator leading up to a larger department store. She even had a few people walking around! The only things missing were windows and exits.

Something caught Raven's eyes. "Is that a bookstore?" She pointed to a store called 'Reader's Pleasure'

Mistress nodded.

"Does it have manga?" Beast Boy asked.

Mistress nodded again. Then she walked away.

Beast Boy took Raven's hand an ran towards the store.

"Slow down!" Raven yelled.

"Clothes!" Bee and Star exclaimed.

Star grabbed Robin and ran to the store with Bee.

Jinx looked at Kid.

He sighed. "Whatever."

They walked to the store also.

Mas and Menos followed with other things in mind.

Pantha walked into a another clothing shop.

Jericho nudged Herald and pointed at something.

"What?" Herald followed his finger. "Music!"

Jericho raised an eyebrow. Herald was barely ever excited. Well there was that time-

Herald elbowed him and turned his head to Kole.

Jericho let out a silent sigh. He walked over to Kole and grabbed her hand.

Kole blushed. "Huh?"

He pulled her to the music store as Herald walked behind, laughing to himself.

"They got food!" Cyborg exclaimed running to the fast food restaurant.

Argent went over to a bench and sat.

Speedy grabbed onto Aqualad and Bushido.

"Come on long haired dudes" He started dragging them towards a store that specializes in hair products.

Bushido raised an eyebrow. "You are planning on doing something to my bun?"

Aqualad looked over at him. "He's going to be very gay with it."

"Shut up." Speedy said, still dragging them.

Red Star wandered into the food place.

Hot Spot joined Argent at the bench.

"Hi." She said quietly, looking away from him.

"Hey."

* * *

Raven was sitting on the floor of the shop reading a book even though she read it about 5 times already.

"Rae!" Beast Boy called.

Raven gritted her teeth. "My name is Raven!" She called back.

Her walked over to her and smiled. "There you are."

Raven looked up. "What?"

He sat next to her. "Look at this book." He pushed some random comic in her face.

She frown. "This isn't a book."

He snatched her book from her. "Well you read the comic and I read the book."

"I refuse to read this crap." She deadpanned.

"Pleeease?" He begged.

She reached to her book. "Give me the literature and take this back."

He pulled his hand away. "Come on!" He whined.

Raven sighed in defeat. "Whatever. We read 30 pages each." Then she smirked. "Even though I bet you can't get past page 2."

Beast Boy already started the book. "If I finish before you, you have to kiss me."

Raven looked at the drawings on the page. "Deal. I'll even add tongue." She said mockingly.

* * *

Hot Spot's been looking at Argent for at least 5 minutes in silence.

"What's up with you?"

She turned to look at him. Her face showed no emotion.

"Meet me after everyone goes to sleep. We have to talk about this."

"About what?"

She narrowed her eyes at him then turned away.

Then she got up and walked over to another bench.

He sighed. "I guess I'll talk to you later." He lied down on the bench.

The he fell asleep.

Argent peered over at him. "I can't wait for next week to come." (A/N: You know, cause it takes about a week or so for you to be able to tell you're pregnant)

She got up and walked to the clothing place.

"I better not be pregnant with his child." She grumbled before she walked through the door.

* * *

Herald took up an album. "Look." He handed it to Kole.

"Who's the Jonas Brothers?" She asked.

Herald shrugged. "It was in the Pop aisle."

Jericho looked at the album.

"I like Pop." Kole said.

"I was guessing that." Then he walked away.

Jericho's eye twitched. He hated Pop.

Kole turned to him. "I love Justin Beiber the most. What's your favorite genre?"

"**Well I like old songs. The genre is Funk. Sometimes I might strum notes from Blues songs.**" He signed. (A/N: Sorry is the guitar terms are wrong. I play piano.)

"Hm. Wanna strum something? There's a guitar over there. But it's bass."

He looked over at the bass guitar by the sound system.

Jericho lit up. "**I have an idea. Go get everyone else to stand by the benches.**"

Kole nodded and ran out.

Jericho looked over at Herald mischievously.

* * *

Kole saw Hot Spot sleeping on the bench.

She walked past him and into the hair place that Speedy dragged the other guys into.

"Speedy! Bushido! Aqualad! Get out here!" Kole called.

Speedy popped out from the back of the aisle. "Hey."

Bushido ran out, pushing Speedy out of his way. "Thank you." He put his hair back in a bun.

Aqualad walked out, pushing Speedy on purpose. "Hi Kole."

Kole looked confused. "What hap-"

Aqualad stopped her. "Don't ask." He walked out.

She looked at Speedy strangely.

He smirked. "They don't like gel." Kole gave him a strange look and backed out of the shop. Then she looked at the bookstore.

* * *

Beast Boy shut the book. "Done."

Raven looked up from the comic that she was intrigued with. "What?"

"Read forty pages." Beast Boy boasted.

Raven looked him over. "You did not."

Beast Boy smirked. "I so did. Dude, you owe me a kiss."

"Explain it." Raven ordered.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Well, it started with Eliza being strung up in a web of lies and was fussing over it, standing at the edge of the cliff. She was upset that her husband wasn't who she thought he was. I didn't get any further than that but I would like to." (A/N: That would be a damn good story. I call it!)

Raven's mouth dropped. "I'm only at page 21."

Beast Boy looked at the comic. "You like it."

Raven blushed. "It's actually okay. It has Jacob all torn between being with his evil family or leaving to be with his super girlfriend."

Beast Boy leaned closer. "You owe me a kiss. With tongue."

"Shit. Why did I promise that?" She muttered, backing away.

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows "A deal, remember?"

Raven groaned. Then she advanced forward.

They were so close that they can feel each others warm breaths.

Beast Boy was the first to initiate their kiss.

Their lips were moving in sync.

Raven's tongue swiped across his lower lip.

He opened his mouth. Her tongue crept into his mouth and started exploring.

Then there was a giggle.

Raven and Beast Boy's eyes shot open. Then they slowly looked up to see Kole watching them. They pushed each other away.

"You tell anyone and I'll hurt you." Raven threatened.

Kole smiled. "I won't. Jericho wants everyone out there." The she walked out.

Beast Boy and Rae looked at each other.

"We'll finish this." Beast Boy said before kissing her on the cheek.

Raven blushed.

* * *

"It is unfair! You have a bottomless pit for a stomach!" Red Star yelled at Cyborg.

Cyborg snickered. "If you knew that, then why did you agree to have a water drinking contest?"

Red Star frown. "I'll be baaaaaaaaaack." He stressed, making the 'I'm watching you' sign as he walked out of the door to the bathroom.

Cy broke down laughing.

Kole stood by him. "What's wrong with RS?"

Cy stood. "H-he agreed to a contest and now he's being a sore loser!" Cy laughed.

"Well, just stand by the benches. Jericho is doing something."

"Sure." Cy followed her out.

* * *

Jericho was pulling at Herald.

"What man?! This ain't cool."

Jericho looked him in the mask and narrowed his eyes.

Herald shook his head."I don't wanna."

Jericho smirked and yanked him closer the door.

Herald shook him off. "Damn. You get rough when you need to."

"Don't break anything!" Called the woman at the front of the room who was flipping through a magazine.

Jericho still had the smirk on his face. "**Come on. It'll be fun. Get your talent out there.**"

Herald gave him a small smile. "You just wanna do that rockstar thing. Fine."

A bear hug was given to Herald.

"This is gay." Herald deadpanned.

Jericho pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows.

Herald rolled his eyes behind his mask. "You really need to stop doing this."

Jericho gave a silent laugh.

* * *

Argent walked out of the stop with the other girls, holding two large bags.

Robin and Kid were frowning, walking in the back. The twins crept past, satisfied with their perving.

"That was fun!" She said ecstatically.

Bee nodded. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt instead of Speedy's shirt. "I have so many clothes. I still hate that bitch, but, she's pretty nice."

"I find staying here okay." Star said.

"What's going on?" Jinx asked, looking at all the titans all standing by the fountain.

Kole was currently trying to wake Hot Spot up. She was poking him.

She bent to look at him "Is he dead?"

Argent walked over. "He's a deep sleeper. Watch this."

She pulled him off the bench. He still remained asleep.

"Whoa." Kole said. "You sure he isn't dead?"

Argent cleared her throat. Then she tried yodeling.

"What the fuck?" He asked, getting up.

Argent walked away.

Kole helped him up before stepping in the center.

"Jericho and Herald should be out shortly." She announced.

Mistress walked in and straight for the store that Herald and Jericho were in. Then she walked out with them. Jericho was holding the electric guitar.

"Follow me back." She said, walking towards the door.


	22. Performing

You might as well start following from here 'cause it's about to get real nasty soon. I mean there's gonna be threesomes, first times, fingering, cunnilingus, fellatio, etc. Even the sweet ones get nasty. And some people are gonna be left out... I feel sorry for them. I thak any who read it this long to see how it went from funny to dramatic.

* * *

Mistress lead them back into hall.

Herald and Jericho walked to the stage.

"What is going on?" Star asked.

Mistress shrugged."They're preforming."

Mistress walked up to the podium and leaned into the mic. "Lights!"

The lights went off and a spotlight hit them.

Herald and Jericho looked at each other.

'Awesome.' Jericho mouthed.

Everyone walked up to the stage.

Mistress looked at Herald. "What song trumpet boy?"

Herald looked bored. "I'll start off by telling everyone that I did not want to do this, Jer made me."

Then he walked over to Mistress and whispered something in her ear.

She shook her head. "Too old." Then she whispered something back.

He stared at her for a minute before saying, "No."

They stared at each other for a long time.

"Don't play with me, trumpet boy. I said you're doing the song and that's it." Then she reached into her podium. "Don't forget about the gun. Or the bomb."

The other titans began telling him to do the song.

Herald walked over to Jericho and whispered something to him.

Jericho frowned but still gave him thumbs up.

Herald stood at the front of the stage, scowling. He turned to Mistress. "You're lucky Jericho and I know this song."

Mistress smiled and pressed the mic. "'Adorn', minus guitar." (A/N: Not the full version.)

"I love that song!" Bee squealed.

"Let's hear Herald sing it." Jinx mumbled.

"Friend Herald can sing?" Star asked.

Herald grimaced. "Stupid song."

The song started and Jericho began strumming.

"Yeah, theeese liiiiips... Can't wait to taste your skin...Baaaby!" Herald sang in his normal voice with a little Keith Sweat swag.

Jericho was doing a little dance as he played the guitar.

The girls walked closer to the stage.

"No, no. And theeese eeeyes... Can't wait to see your griin. Ooh ooh baby."

With that Jericho winked. To who, they don't know. All they know was that it drove them crazy. By them, I mean most of the girls.

"Juuu-uuu-uuust leeeee-eeeee-eeet my looove, just let my love adorn you."

Herald walked around the stage and then stood next to Jericho.

"Please baaby, yeah. You gotta knoooo-ooow. You gotta knooow, you know that I adore you. Yeah baby!"  
Herald and Jericho were doing that whole head nodding thing.  
"Baby theeese fists, will always protect ya. Laaady. And thiiiis mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby. Oh, baby."

Herald bent towards the crowd.  
"And if they trying to break us down, don't let that affect uuuus! Nooo-oooo, baaaaby!"

Jericho kicked his foot.  
"You just gotta let my loooooove, let my loooo-ooove, let my love adorn you. Ah, le-le-le-let it just adorn you. You got to know, you gotta knoooow, know that I adore you. Just that babe. _IIIIIIII-IIIIII_... oh oh. Let my love adorn you baby. Don't you ever! Don't you let nobody tell you different baby!"

Finale! Jericho came up to the front of the stage to stand by Herald.  
"I'll always adore you. You gotta know now. You got to know know know, nooooooooooo-ooooooooow yeeee-eee-eeeah."

Jericho strummed a few chords for effect. Then he and Herald took a bow. Jericho hopped off the stage.

Everyone applauded. The guys, not-so-happily.

"Herald! Jericho! That was fucking awesome!" Jinx cheered.

Even Raven was cheering.

Bee whistled. "Epic!"

"I just love that guitar." Kole said.

Pantha snickered. "You love the **person **playing the guitar."

"Encore!" Argent yelled.

Kid Flash walked up. "Is it always the quiet ones? Next thing you know Raven will be spitting rhymes." He joked.

Everyone cracked up, even Raven had to chuckle to that.

Herald looked at Mistress. "I did your crappy song. Happy?" Then he stepped off the stage.

She nodded and looked at the other titans. "How come none of y'all told me he can sing?"

The boys look bewildered. Then they decided to let it slide because she's crazy.

Kid walked up to the stand. He whispered something to Mistress.

She smirked and took up the mic. She whispered something into it.

"What you doing man?" Cy asked.

Kid grabbed Beast Boy and they went on the stage.

"What are we-"

'Billie Jean' by Micheal Jackson started playing.

Beast Boy had a sparkle in his eye when he looked over at Kid.

Kid nodded.

They grabbed their crotches and started thrusting.

Jinx blinked. "Wow." She said flatly.

"Awesome!" Speedy cheered.

They both held out their right arms and clicked their heels together, nodding their heads.

**She was more like a beauty queen, from a movie scene.**

They snapped their fingers and started moving their feet in that Micheal Jackson way.

Out of nowhere, Mas and Menos moon-walked across the stage in front of the dancing two.

Kid and Beast Boy did that cool move that involved them outstretching hands and moving like they were passing an energy through one another.

"Woo!" People cheered.

Then they moon-walked. Beast Boy went right as Kid went left.

"Nice!" Aqualad shouted.

They even did the robot but theirs was cool.

When the song ended they took a bow, panting.

They were fist bumped by the guys and the girls continued to cheer.

Kole raised an eyebrow. "That was cool, but it was gross that they had their hands on their... the front of their pants."

The other girls started laughing.

"You are too innocent." Jinx laughed.

Kole rolled her eyes. "So?"

"You're 17 and can't even say 'dick'." Pantha pointed out.

Kole blushed.

Argent frown. "Speaking of 17: My birthday is in 6 days. I don't wanna be here by then."

"We shall get out." Star proclaimed.

"Somehow." Bee added.

Mistress cleared her throat. "Sorry, but there is no dinner tonight. You guys will see little of me for 2 days. Only one meal a day, so eat plenty."

Robin looked at her. "Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes. "I got shit to take care of." She said bitterly. "When you need something, just ask one of the watch guard hoes. You all still have to be in your rooms by 11. Peace."

She locked up her podium and walked out. She knew exactly what she had planned. That's the same thing that lead her to send special bottles of water meant for certain people.

"What was that about?" Cy asked.

"Look." Beast Boy pointed to the water girl.

"She sent water." The brunette brickhouse said.

They looked at Robin.

"Should we?" Aqualad asked.

Robin shrugged. "She seems to be the type of criminal who's keeping us here because she's lonely. Go ahead."

The dosages must have already affected him.

The water girl smiled and handed the first bottle to Kole. Then she handed another to Star. And then Robin. Then the rest of the bottles she handed out randomly.

"Enjoy." She walked away, smirking.

As soon as she was past the doors she looked at Mistress.

"They all have a dose. I made sure to give out the specifics first, Mistress."

Mistress nodded. "Good. You're excused."

The woman bowed her head and hurried out of the room.

Mistress grinned. "I told those teens I'll teach them something."

* * *

I think the next chap is going to be a little boring. It's gonna have Hot Spot and Argent talking, and a little surprise... Stay tuned.


	23. Hanging Out

The titans have been doing nothing for hours but hanging out.

Robin wanted nothing more than to try and create a game plan, but his attention kept on drifting toward Star. And he wasn't looking at the normal stuff like her breasts, he was watching the way her neck moved when she talked. The way her her slender hands kept touching his thigh. How she kept licking her soft lips... That's how they ended up making out on the mats.

"Do you mind if we switch rooms?" Herald asked Beast Boy.

"**Yeah, you could probably sleep through Cy's snoring.**" Jericho signed.

Beast Boy smirked at Jericho. "You're trying to kick me out of my room?"

Jericho decided to just be truthful. He nodded.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm fine with that. I'll go tell Cy." He walked off.

Herald sighed. "I'll finally be able to get sleep."

Jericho eyed him and nodded slowly.

Argent waved at everyone. "I'm going to bed."

Bee looked up. "It's only 10."

Argent yawned and dragged herself to her room.

"You better not lock me out." Raven called behind her.

Argent gave her thumbs up before closing the door.

Pantha frowned. "What's wrong with her? She went from way too cheery to depressed."

They all shrugged.

"If we weren't all mutants and aliens, I would have thought she was on her track." Bee joked.

"I'm gonna try to meditate." Raven walked the mats.

She looked over at Robin and Star. Then she walked all the way down from them.

"Gross." She muttered before sitting to meditate. She breathed in and out, trying to block out all sounds. At least she was successful in that.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." After about 5 minutes she gave up. She couldn't find her center. Whatever Mistress injected them with, works very well.

Raven opened her eyes but was a little surprised by Beast Boy.

"How can you meditate with them slobbering all over each other?" He asked, pointing to the couple.

"Block them out."

Beast Boy sat next to her. "Um, you still need to act on our deal."

Raven looked at him. "I did."

"You said with tongue. Your tongue was barely in my mouth."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Now you listen to me."

Beast Boy smiled warmly. "I always listen you. Everything you say is interesting."

She blushed and threw her hood on.

"Even your blush is interesting."

"Flirt." She called him.

He winked. "I don't flirt with a lot of girls."

Raven frowned. "What happened to your pizza delivering girlfriend?"

Beast Boy threw up his hands. "I told you that Carmine wasn't my girlfriend."

"When you were on the phone you told her she was beautiful, smart, and courageous."

Beast Boy looked at her. "I was telling her that because she was feeling bad about herself." Then he smirked. "You were listening eavesdropping?"

Raven shook her head. "I just overheard it." She lied.

"You're jealous." He teased.

She glared at him. "I don't do jealousy."

He threw an arm around her shoulder. "You like me."

Raven shrugged his arm off. "Yeah, you're my friend."

He winked. "You like-like me."

"Real mature." She said sarcastically.

He blushed. "Well I um, wanted to, uh, ask you out."

She stared at him a long time. "I'm not those type of girls who like all that emotional stuff, but you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Uh, Raven I would be so happy if you were my girlfriend. I've liked you for the past 2 years. I've been wanting to make you smile for 3 years, but I didn't know that your smile would enchant me. You may not find yourself beautiful, but to me you're a goddess." He was grinning. "So will you be mine?"

Raven was blushing deeply behind her hood. "I have to think about it."

Beast Boy stood up, still grinning. "Take all the time you need. There's no expiration date on my heart. I'm ready when you're ready." Then he walked away.

Raven sighed.

Cyborg was watching Robin and Starfire, but he still noticed what happened between Raven and Beast Boy. He smirked as he was walking over to Rob and Star.

"Will you guys cut that out?! Don't you need air?!" He shouted, pulling Robin off of Star. "Get a room!"

They flushed and sat up.

Cy chuckled. "You two are in your own world. I was getting sick of seeing you two roll around."

Then he walked away.

Star tucked her hair behind her ear. "May we get a room?"

Robin's blush deepened. "Huh?"

She fiddled with her fingers. "Come to my room later. I am certain friend Kole shall not mind leaving."

"What would we do in your room?" Robin asked.

"Continue to do the kissing."

Robin smiled. "I guess."

"Tuve una fecha con un chica! Yo no quiero estar aquí nunca más!" Menos complained to his brother. (I had a date with a girl! I do not want to be here anymore!)

"¿Crees que soy feliz? Odio este lugar!" Mas shouted. (You think I'm happy? I hate this place!)

Menos pushed him. "No me grite!" (Do not yell at me!)

Mas shoved him back.

Aqualad pulled them apart. "What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"Está siendo un idiota!" They shouted simultaneously. (He's being an idiot!)

They started bickering.

"Shut up!" Speedy yelled. "Will they speak English?!"

Kole was feeling super weird. It was like all of her morals were being torn down in her head.

"You okay Kole?" Jinx asked.

Kole nodded. "I just feel funny."

* * *

This is what I do when I'm lazy. I break chapters. Next chap is the drama. Oh, and you find out what's wrong with Kole.


	24. Goodnight

I was watching some music videos and just compared 'Shake' by Jesse McCartney to a rap video. How could guys have girls dancing on them like that and not get hard? Whatever, here's the new chap. I'm surprised it's clean.

Thanks to **DaCrazyCrucianGal** and ** Im. Only. Human. Dude ** for your review... I told you all that I shout out every reviewer. Out of the 395 people who read this yesterday, they reviewed.

P.S: Guess what... I'm continuing my Argent/Hot Spot story!

* * *

A skimpily clad security guard walked in front of the teens.

"Teens, Mistress said you all must go to your rooms. Do as she says because she is not in a good mood." She directed.

More security guards came in to help get the titans in their rooms.

Starfire kissed Robin on the cheek and whispered something in his ear.

"G'night!" Kid Flash shouted.

"I'm beat anyway." Beast Boy yawned. He winked at Raven before walking to his new room.

A smile tugged at Raven's lips as she walked through the door to her room. This was her first time in the room, so she took it all in. Then she noticed Argent staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

Argent nodded and sat up. "I'm going to sit out for a while. I'll be back."

Raven laid down on her bed and nodded. She had a lot of things to think about.

Argent walked out and shut the door behind her.

Raven has liked Beast Boy for a while but has been denying it. If she and Beast Boy start dating, then everyone is gonna be proved right. She didn't know Beast Boy liked her. This changes everything.

"He isn't my type." Raven said to herself.

Yes, she's into the Goth boys. Her last boyfriend was seriously named Goth Boy! Beast Boy is faaaaaaaaar from Goth. He does have a dark side... but he'll never understand the things she's into.

She likes solitude, he likes being surrounded by people. He likes video games, she could care less about them. She likes books... He tried reading a book. For her.

"Whoa. He read that just to have something to ta-"

There was a knock at the door.

'Did Argent lock herself out?' She asked herself as she walked to the door.

"Hey Ra- Um, Raven. Wanna talk?" Beast Boy said.

Raven eyed him suspiciously. What's with the sudden interest?

"I was thinking you can step out and we could hand out a bit." He suggested cutely.

Raven stepped aside. "Come in."

"Where's Argent?" Beast Boy asked, walking in.

Raven shrugged and closed the door.

* * *

Argent was sitting all the way on the further side of the hall, where she would be out of site from anyone going to the bathroom. She's been sitting there for the past 15 minutes, doing nothing.

Hot Spot walked out of his room.

"Argent?" He called.

"Here." She said loudly.

He followed her voice to the spot she was sitting.

He looked down at her as he leaned against the wall. "Hi."

She looked up. "I'll be blunt: There's a chance I may get pregnant."

He crossed his arms. "So?"

Argent raised an eyebrow. "So? I just told you I could get pregnant."

He sat next to her. "And?"

She scowled. "Let me rephrase: I could get pregnant. With **your** child."

He rolled his eyes. "Argent, I don't think that one time will get you pregnant."

She took a breath. "You don't know that. For all I know a baby could grow on my back and pop out tomorrow. I'm not like full humans!"

Hot Spot closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never thought I'll ask a woman this," He looked at Argent. "When is your... you know?"

She started laughing despite her mood. "I told you: I'm not full human. All of us titan girls don't have one. So I'm not sure how this shit is gonna work out."

He blinked. "Crap." Then he shook his head. "But you're still human, so, I doubt that you're gonna get pregnant."

"And if I do?"

He stood. "We'll talk about it then."

Argent hugged her knees to her chest. "This is some bloody screwed up shit."

He took a breath again. "Stop thinking about it. Go to sleep."

"No. I'll stay right here. You just go." She said weakly.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm dropping you off to your room, petite freak."

She swung on his back. "I don't want to!"

Hot Spot just kept on walking.

He was about to open the door when-

"Uh..." Beast Boy was looking at them wide eyed. And he was shirtless.

Argent turned slightly to look at him. "Whoa."

Beast Boy blushed and threw his shirt over his head. "I'm, uh, just gonna, uh, go to my room."

Hot Spot peeked in the room. "Is everything decent?"

Raven walked up to the door. "You didn't see anything. Or else."

Argent was chuckling softly, but still kicking Hot Spot.

He nodded and walked in, throwing Argent on the bed.

Argent tried to get off the bed. "Move!"

He pushed her back down. "Stay and sleep."

"What's going on?" Raven asked, sitting on her bed.

Hot Spot sat on the bed and held Argent down. "She's trying to purposely exhaust herself."

"Am not! Just stay the fuck out of my way." She grumbled.

"Please go to sleep. It isn't gonna help if you worry yourself."

Raven was interested. "Worry about what?"

Hot Spot and Argent looked at each other.

"Worry herself about... getting out of here before her birthday." He said slowly.

Argent nodded. She decided to just get some rest.

"I'm sure we'll get out." Raven assured her.

"Goodnight." Hot Spot wished them, getting up.

"Wait!" Argent called.

He rolled his eyes and turned around. "What?"

"You aren't gonna give me a kiss goodnight?" She asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Dating?"

Hot Spot shook his head. "Oh no. We're best friends."

He walked over and gave Argent a kiss on the cheek.

"But are you and Beast Boy dating?" Argent asked.

Hot Spot took that as a cue to leave. "'Night." He closed the door behind him.

Raven looked at Argent. "You don't dare tell anyone."

Argent crossed her heart. "I swear I won't."

"Yes. We'll broadcast it when we want to."

Argent smiled. "It was kind of obvious you guys were gonna end up together."

Raven's eye twitched. "Go to bed."

Argent winked. "So you guys just sealed the deal, eh?"

"We had another deal to take care of."

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"You awake Jer?" Herald asked his roommate as he placed his mask back on.

His response was a light being flicked on.

Jericho gave him thumbs up before opening the door.

"Hi." Kole said.

Jericho raised an eyebrow. Are they gonna hang out with a girl every night?

Herald walked to the door. "Kole?"

Kole smile nervously. "Can I, uh, come in?"

The guys moved aside.

"What's up?" Herald asked sitting on the floor between the two beds.

Jericho joined him.

"Well Star is... hormonal. So Robin is in there... taking care of it. I told her I was fine with leaving and now I'm out of a room." Kole explained, pacing around.

"**What about the other girls?**" Jericho asked.

Kole stopped and shook her head. "Jinx and Pantha tease me non-stop. Argent is depressed, so I don't want to bother them. And don't even consider Bee and Speedy as an option. Speedy is someone only Bee could handle." She took a breath. "So you two were the next best choice." Then she smiled.

"**You can take my bed and I'll share with Herald.**" Jericho offered.

Kole shook her head. "I'm not tired. I just hate being alone."

Jericho smiled. "**I guess we can stay up a while.**"

Herald nodded.

Kole joined them on the floor. "Nice haircut." She told Herald.

"**It's totally 90's.**" Jericho joked, laughing silently.

He had one of those hairstyles that was like 2 inches tall and had fades at the side.

"Whatever jerry curls." Herald retorted.

Jericho fluffed his hair, causing Kole to giggle.

Herald smirked at Jericho.

Jericho frowned. Then he smirked back.

"**Did you know that He-**" He signed before Herald grabbed his hands.

They stared at each other for a while before Herald shook his head.

Kole looked at both of them strangely. "Uuuuh?"

Herald shook his head again before letting go of Jericho's hands.

Jericho started silently laughing. He's been feeling a little naughty lately.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Kole questioned.

Jericho put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

Kole shrugged. Then she frowned. She still feels funny and she's getting some... interesting pictures in her head. Then she blushed.

"**Are you okay?**"

She then blushed deeper. She leaned in and kissed Jericho on the cheek.

He blushed also.

Herald stood. "I'll leave you two to it. If you need me to leave, just tell me." Then he laid down on his bed.

"Sorry." Kole apologized to Jericho.

Jericho's only answer was to kiss her square on the lips.

* * *

Robin and Star were rolling around on her bed in their underwear. Robin even removed his mask to expose his deep blue eyes.

Star pulled away. "I enjoy looking at you eyes."

Robin smiled. "This isn't the first time you saw my eyes." (A/N: She saw them in Titans Go issue #47)

She felt around his eyes. "Yes, but I do enjoy seeing your eyes. They are very nice."

Robin kissed her again. Then he pulled away. "I love everything about you."

"I also love everything about you." She looked at the clock. "You earthly time says 12:34 am. Do you wish to sleep here?"

He thought about it. "Maybe. I don't want everyone to assume we did something."

She looked confused. "Did we not do something?"

Robin chuckled. "I'm talking about sex. They might think we had sex."

Star sat up. "Well they shall have to just trust our words. I do not wish to copulate in this place. When we get home we shall do the 'making of love'."

He flushed. "So you want to have sex?"

She nodded. "Yes Richard. We have been together for a year. I wish to act on it."

He loved hearing her say his real name. "Okay. I'll sleep here tonight, but we have to put our clothes back on."

Star pouted and started tracing circles on his chest. "I wish we did not have to."

Robin pecked her. "We don't need anyone walking in on us in our underwear."

Star got off the bed and handed their clothes to him. "Please put my clothes on."

He to undress her more than he wanted to redress her.

"Sure."

* * *

Things have been silent for the last 5 minutes.

Herald wasn't asleep yet so he was wondering where Kole and Jericho was.

He turned on his side and opened his eyes. They weren't on the floor or on Jericho's bed.

He turned back to the other side and met Jericho's eyes. Kole was sitting right behind him.

He gasped. "Whoa! Don't do that."

"I thought you were hanging out with us?" Kole reminded him.

Herald smiled a little. "I thought I should leave you two lovebirds to your kissing."

Kole blushed. "We were done with that since."

Jericho sat up. "**Yeah, now we're bored.**"

"I'm not exactly fun." Herald told them.

"**I told you that you and Raven are funny.**"

Kole rolled her eyes for her own reasons.

Herald sat up now. "Whatever. What are we gonna do?"

Kole's eyebrows scrunched up. There's a word swirling around in her head. A very nasty word.

"Shit. What the hell is going on?" Kole muttered to herself.

They looked at Kole. It's rare to hear Kole cuss.

"You okay?" Herald asked.

She blushed and nodded.

Jericho looked at her and smiled strangely.

Herald was sweating behind his mask.

"You two are making me sweat."

Jericho rolled his eyes and pointed to the mask.

"It's not my mask. You two joined me on the bed and now it's hot."

Jericho grabbed Kole's hand. They climbed over Herald to the space between the two beds.

"Are you okay now?" Kole asked.

"It's better."

Jericho winked at Kole before grabbing on of Herald's legs.

"You gonna kill me one day!" Herald shouted as he landed on the floor with a thud.

Jericho crawled back and sat on his knees. He outstretched his hands used one to pat his chest.

"I don't wanna hug you." Herald grumbled.

Jericho pouted, his arms still outstretched.

"Let Kole do it for me. I'm mad at you."

Jericho turned to Kole. She hugged him happily.

Jericho pecked her and pulled away. Then he looked at Herald and grinned wickedly.

He tackled Herald and smooched him.

"Wow." Kole deadpanned.

Herald pushed Jericho off of him and shook his head.

He turned to Kole. "You see this, right? He acts like an angel in front of everyone but manhandles me. Since we arrived here it's gotten worse."

Jericho started silently laughing, clutching his stomach.

"**I know you love me.**" Jericho signed, winking at Herald.

Herald rolled his eyes behind his mask. Jericho always plays like this.

"You two have an... interesting friendship." Kole said.

Herald shrugged.

"**The thing I like the most about our friendship is when Her-**" Jericho's hands were grabbed by Herald again.

Kole raised an eyebrow.

Herald pulled his mask up so Jericho could see him narrowing his eyes. Kole wasn't able to see his eyes from the angle she was watching from.

Jericho rolled his eyes and shrugged. He just felt like telling Kole about the time H-

"I feel funny." Kole said.

Herald put his mask back down and turned to Kole. "What's wrong?"

Kole blushed.

"**I feel funny too**." Jericho agreed.

"So Jericho and I feel funny. What do you feel like Jericho?" Kole asked.

He blushed also.

'So he must be seeing gross things in his head too' Kole concluded.

"Huh?" Herald looked between them.

Kole blurted out the word that's been going through her head. "Threesome."

Herald started coughing on air. Jericho's eyes went wide.

"Someone explain it." Kole ordered.

"It's, um, is s-something you won't wanna know about." Herald concluded.

"Explain it, please." She asked in that innocent Kole way.

"Well, it's when three people have sex."

Kole crossed her arms. "That's what the other people want to engage in?"

The two boys nodded.

"Interesting." She was far gone by now. "I'm tired now."

Jericho motioned towards his bed.

She got up and walked towards it. "Goodnight guys."

* * *

I so wanted to add a threesome. Maybe for a different chap. The next chap is dedicated to Bee and Speedy's room, wink-wink. Enjoy!


	25. Extreme Fingers: Warning!

Warning: Explicit Fingering.

I don't know why I love Titans East so much. Maybe 'cause they on the East Coast... Or maybe 'cause I love Speedy. He's like a cross between Justin Timberlake and Jessie McCarntey with a dash of Trey Songz. That type of huge ego.

* * *

Bee and Speedy did it again. They got in to an dispute over who claims the right bed. For some reason the left bed was just unappealing. Now they were both fast asleep on the right bed.

Bee was perfectly fine with it until this moment when Speedy's right hand landed on her left breast.

She groaned and pushed his hand off.

It ended right back there.

She was now wide awake. She lifted his hand by the pinky and carefully put it on his chest.

Then she rested and drifted back to sleep.

While she was hanging on to to her last strip of consciousness, his hand landed right back on her boob.

Bee opened her eyes and looked over at him to see if her was truly asleep. Even though he was wearing a mask you can still tell.

She decided to just leave it and get some rest.

But then the hand started moving south.

She grabbed at his hand and tried to remove it.

He had a firm hold on her stomach.

She shook Speedy.

"Whoa! Speedy, you're going where no hand ever been before."

Speedy yawned but was still asleep. His hand was still moving.

"Speedy! Speedy! Roy!"

"Wha?" Speedy asked tiredly.

Bee coughed. "Your hand."

He glanced over at his hand on her lower stomach. He quickly removed it.

His mask widened. "I'm so sorry." He apologized sincerely.

She shook her head. "No need to apologize. I understand that you were sleeping."

He made a face. "Was this in my dream or did I hear you say no hand has ever been there."

Bee blushed.

Speedy smirked. "Seriously?"  
"Is that any of your damn business?!"

Speedy turned on his back. "You don't look at yourself and be like 'I'm sexy.' and start touching yourself?"

Bee scowled. "Keep out of my business."

Speedy chuckled. "But you're hot. How are you 17 and never been fingered?"

Bee shrugged. "Let me go to sleep."

Speedy decided to take his chance. He took his gloves off.

"How about I do you a favor?" He asked.

Bee gasped. "Speedy! You do me a favor and expect something back! No."

Speedy shook his head. "I don't expect anything back. If you plan on having sex with girls you might as well learn from a pro."

Bee looked sick. "You aren't getting any head from me."

Speedy's fingers trailed along the hem of her pants. "I don't want any. You're deprived."

Bee gasped again. "_Deprived?_" She spat like it was something bitter on her tongue.

"Yeah, deprived." He climbed on top of her.

"Speedy! What are you doing?!" Bee rasped.

Speedy's hand slid down the front of her pants.

"Get your hand out of my pants!" Bee yelled. "In the morning I'm reporting sexual harassment!"

That didn't stop Speedy. His hand trailed down to the crouch of her panties.

Her eyes went wide. "You're serious."

"I'm doing this for your own good." Speedy told her.

Bee scratched at his arm. "You're molesting me."

She knew she wanted it. He could tell by the wetness.

His hand worked around like a sculptor that knows his work of art. Damn is he good at what he does.

Bee bit her lip to keep from moaning.

Speedy noticed that, even in the dark. He looked more smug than he usually does.

"See? You should really do this more often." He looked at her pants. "You should take those off."

Bee pushed out her lower lip. "You aren't seeing me naked."

"Whatever." Speedy slid his hand past her panties. "You shave?"

"Mind your business."

She panted when he went to work.

Speedy watched her. "Damn. I didn't even touch your button."

With that he touched her there.  
"Mm. You'll never do this again." She said between breaths.

Speedy smirked. "You're sensitive."

"Oh!" Bee moaned when he inserted his middle finger.

"That's only one finger! You're really tight."

Bee rolled her eyes. "Virgin, duh."

"And wet. I wonder what's going through your head. Probably how much of a sex god Speedy is. You'll probably brag about it when you have that girl talk shit."

He added another finger.

"Damn!" Bee moaned, subconsciously grinding herself against his fingers.

"Damn for real. You're giving me a stiffy with this. I'll have to go to the bathroom and jerk off." Then he gave her a cocky grin. "Unless you wanna watch. Watch me jerk off with you in mind. I'll stay moaning your name."

Bee bit her lips as her eyes roll back.

"That was sexy. If you do this for a little fingering, imagine getting eaten out. Or even sex! You'll probably start drooling with pleasure. Do you want to get eaten out? I can do that, but I don't do it often."

Bee's breathing hitched. "Oh!"

Speedy grinned at her. "I like when you're all Honeybee instead of Bee-otch. That voice was so sweet laced. Like you're made of honey. Hey? Maybe you are..."

He pulled his slick fingers out and held them in front of Bee. Then he popped them in his mouth. He pulled them out.

"You dead ass are! Call me Winnie the Poo 'cause I think I love your honey."

"Corny." Bee mumbled.

He placed his fingers back in her. "You say that. You're like a walking lollipop. Seriously, can you feel my hardness? Shit, I need some pictures of this moment. The moment I shut Bee up."

Bee gasped."Ohhh. Add another."

Speedy looked concern. "It might hurt 'cause you're pretty tight. You sure?"

"Just do it!"

Speedy popped in his ring finger.

"Amazing." She sighed.

Speedy smirked. "If you had said 'glorious', ya might have sound just like Starfire. Oh, would I would love to see you two eating each other out. Can you remove the pants?"

"Go ahead." She was on a pleasure high.

He smiled slyly. "I thought you told me you didn't want me to see you naked? Did I actually break Bumblebee? I'm like seriously hard!" He pulled off her pants.

"I'll kick your ass when we're done." Bee said. She looked over at the time. 1:06am. Good.

Speedy snickered. He rose up and walked over to the door, locking it. Then he walked back.

"You won't be able to stand after I'm done. I'll get your legs to start quivering then your back will arch. After that... I don't wanna spoil your fun." He sat between her legs.

He slid his hand in her purple underwear, inserting the three fingers.

"Mm."

Speedy looked her over. "You aren't very vocal. That's nice. My eardrums are always hurting after I fuck those other girls. It's always screams."

"Stop acting like you're all that."

He pressed her clit with his thumb, hard. Then he started moving it.

"Oooh oh oooh! Keep it theeere."

He grinned. "I'm not acting. I know I'm all that. I need to jerk off soon or else I'm cumming on myself. You're such a freaking turn on right now Honeybee. I wonder how hard you'll cum? I know I'm a turn on."

Bee rolled her eyes before rolling her hips.

"This is an accomplishment. I finger popped Honeybee! I already came twice today. I think a third time won't do no harm." He pulled his fingers out. "You're getting tighter so I can tell you're gonna cum."

"Finish!" She groaned.

Speedy smiled. "I like watching you go crazy." He put his hand to her face. "Try."

Bee frowned. "N-"

He stuffed his fingers in her mouth. Bee started licking at his fingers.

He pulled his fingers away. "Bad idea."

His cock was throbbing and she could feel it on her thigh.

Bee smirked. She pushed him off her. Then her fingers shot down into her underwear.

"Oh! Man, you're soo right." She breathed out spreading her legs in a way that her left leg was on top of Speedy.

Speedy looked at her blankly.

Her hand went under the shirt. "Shit."

She started squirming about, reaching her peak. "Mm! Fuck!"

Speedy snapped back and head dipped down on her, pushing her panties aside.

Her eyes went wide. She has a hand on her breast, three fingers in her pussy, and a tongue at her clit. The pleasure is undeniable.

She pumped faster."I think I'm gonna-Ah!"

Speedy moved her fingers and started tongue-fucking her. His tongue pushed in fast and slid out slow.

"Oh my gawd!" She pushed his head closer with both hands.

He rubbed at her clit, still pumping his tongue in and out.

She started seeing stars as she about to have her first orgasm. Her body was thrashing about with her back arched.

"Roy!" She moaned.

Speedy pulled away and smirked. "Finish yourself off."

"Fucker." Bee groaned as she started penetrating herself with her fingers.

Speedy sat and watched. "That a girl." He put his hand over hers.

"YES!" She screamed and came, wetting the bed with it.

"How was it?" Speedy asked.

"Shut up." She panted. She grabbed his fingers and started sucking on them.

Speedy pulled them away. "Not a good idea."

She shrugged and put her fingers in her mouth.

Speedy rose up and slightly wobbled to the door.

"Where you going?"

Speedy pointed to his bulging crotch. "To take care of this." Then he grinned. "You wanna watch, don't you?"

Bee nodded. "Yeah."

He walked back to the bed. "Well no. I'll just make it go down."

"How do you do that?"

"Think of a turn off."

Bee shrugged. "You're gonna tell everyone, aren't you?"  
Speedy nodded. "When they ask what I want for breakfast, I'll say 'I kind of have an appetite for Bee.' Then everyone will know something happened when you blush. I'll then say 'I gave her the best fingering ever.' and they'll ask if we're dating and I'll say 'Her and I? Oh, hell no. I was longing for her body so, I started fingering her.'"

Bee scowled. "I'm gonna literally kill you tomorrow if someone decides to let me keep the fork."

"And I know you're gonna keep coming back for more."

"You started off by molesting me. I know that you're thinking that every one of the girls, and some guys, might just want some of you."

Speedy put his hands behind his head. "No. Are you sure you don't wanna take me up on my offer?" Then he winked.

"Threesome? Hell no! You weren't even supposed to do what you did tonight."

Speedy rolled to his side and kissed Bee's temple. "But you know I'm fucking good."

"You have magic hands." She complimented.

His hand went under her shirt. "I know."

"Speedy! Will you stop being so horny?!"  
He removed his hand. "But that's my specialty. Did you know I don't do oral sex unless you actually mean something?"  
Bee raised an eyebrow. "And I know I'm special because you didn't bother to please yourself."

Speedy nodded. "I've been wanting to touch you since. I didn't know I was seductive enough to get you. I mean, I didn't fuck you, but I didn't want to. Just wanted to touch ya."

"And that's supposed to be sweet?"  
"I didn't use you. I just made you happy." Speedy climbed on top of her. "That should be something. I'm about to drive you crazy again." He pressed his lips against her's.

Then he slipped his tongue in. The same tongue he used to fuck her.

That did drive her crazy indeed.

The same kiss she laid on Argent was the one she gave Speedy. A sloppy, wet, lust-filled, open mouth kiss.

She pulled away. "I can't stand you." She mumbled.

"No, you can't **take** me. Call me when you get your cheery popped. I'll lay it on you like I've never did to anyone. Just something I'm saving for you." He whispered.

"I know what you're doing. But I'm not sure if you're being sweet or being nasty..."

"A little of both, Honeybee. A little of both."

Bee clutched him closer. "I'd never wanna have sex with you."

Speedy's hand crept back to her gem. "Your mouth is saying one thing and your body is saying another."

Bee moaned. "You're so cliché. And corny."

He pulled his fingers away. "Mm hm."

He laid down next to her.

"Why you stop?" She asked.

Speedy smirked. "We need to sleep. You better put your pants on. I want them to find out when I tell them, not from them walking in and finding you half naked."

She hopped off the bed. "They won't believe you."

Speedy shrugged. "Whatever. Can I see your boobs?"

Bee climbed back on the bed with her pants on.

"It's dark in here and no."

Speedy rose off the bed and turned the lights on. "Can I see them now? I already seen and tasted your pussy."

Bee put a sheet over herself. "Go to sleep."

Speedy turned off the lights and walked back to the bed. "I hope I don't get morning wood."

Bee was already asleep, so she didn't ask what that was.

Speedy hugged her close, clutching the same boob that lead to their very sexual night.

* * *

Wow. I never thought that I'd be able to write something this nasty. I know it isn't in detail but it's still pretty nasty. There is more nasty things to come.

Medical Fact: To all you female smut writers, young boys aren't really surprised when they have an erection. This is gross, but, males actually get their first erections in the womb. Eck!


	26. Breakfast

**DaCrazyCrucianGal**, BB and Rae didn't do anything but act on their compromise with the books. I thought it would be funnier for the readers to imagine what they might have done. And I mostly update daily, but it depends what mood I'm in sometimes. Thanks for your review! Just for your review, I'll add a BB and Rae scene on the next night.

* * *

"Good morning all. It is now 7 am exact and Mistress wishes for you all to be up. The hoes that assist with the things for showers shall be there in about 10 minutes. Please be out of your rooms by the time the security hoes come to check. Mistress is in a bad mood and you must not anger her. Good day." Came a smooth voice loudly in all the teens rooms.

Robin and Star came out first. They didn't want the rest to see them.

"Where were you all night, Robin?" Kid Flash asked as he walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

Robin's mask widened. "Um, I, uh-"

"He was with me." Starfire interjected.

Kid smirked at Robin.

"We didn't do anything." Robin cleared up.

Cy walked out with Beast Boy over his shoulder. He dropped Beast Boy.

"Damn!" Beast Boy shouted, rubbing his shoulder.

The others were coming out of their rooms.

Raven walked out with Argent. She gave Argent a warning look.

"I won't." Argent snickered.

Bee gave Speedy the evil eye as they walked out.

Now the most interesting group that came out of their room was Jericho, Kole, and Herald.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Jinx deadpanned.

Kole sighed. "How do I put up with all of you guys negativeness? I was hanging out with them 'cause Star needed to use the room with Robin." She explained.

Everyone turned to Robin and Star.

"Nothing happened!" Robin shouted.

"Well I personally believe him." Speedy agreed.

"Thank you!"

The shower carts were rolled into the room with the change of underwear.

* * *

After showers, the titans were ushered into the dining hall. They were all sitting at the table.

All the girls except Raven and Kole were wearing regular clothes.

"She said she was going to feed us once for today and tomorrow. Why did she choice morning?" Red Star questioned.

"She finally seems likes a real capturer." Robin said.

"But we'll be starved by 5." Kid complained.

"We'll just have to eat something that will keep us full." Pantha decided.

The food started coming out.

Speedy smirked. "Well I know what I want for breakfast."

Bee glared at him from across the table.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"Bumblebee." Speedy said.

Everyone looked between them.

Bee's eye twitched and she clutched her fork tighter. "Speedy." She said in a warning tone.

Speedy just grinned to that. "But I already had her as a midnight snack."

Bee pointed the fork up. "Speedy."

"Or was it around 1?"

Everyone shut their mouths, knowing something was gonna happen.

Bee lifted the fork. "I'm warning you."

Speedy held up his hands. "I told you I would do this, last night."

"And I told you I'll hurt you with the fork!" When she said fork, she threw it at him.

"Shit!" He dodged it.

Bee got out of her chair crawled under the table to Speedy.

He got out of his chair and backed up. "Can someone help me?"

Everyone turned away and started their own conversations.

"Did you have a good night?" Beast Boy asked his new girlfriend who was sitting next to him.

Raven nodded. "Did you read that book," Then she smirked. "Or did you punk out?"

BB gave her a competitive smile. "I'm on page 183." He told her over the sounds of chatter and Speedy's screams.

"Well I finished that book in one night." Raven told him in monotone.

Beast Boy scoffed. "Yeah, the second time you read it."

She smirked again. "Admit it: you aren't a reader."

Beast Boy lifted a finger. "I so am! I've read books. I know you like the comic."

Raven nodded slightly.

"She's gonna kill me!" Speedy yelled, prying Bee's hands off his neck.

Argent turned to Jinx. "Wait, he ate her out and now he's announcing it?" She whispered.

Jinx nodded. "She must have gotten it good, because she's holding back. She must want to keep him around for more rounds."

They started laughing.

"I can't believe my birthday is in 5 days. I want to leave this place." Argent groaned loudly so everyone could hear.

"We'll leave before that." Robin told her.

"I hope so." She said.

"Heeelp!" Speedy cried.

Aqualad looked at Argent. "Are you going back to Morocco when we leave?"

Argent gazed over at Hot Spot. "I told Spotty that I would be there a while."

Maybe for life. Have a baby. Settle down. Get married...

Argent tried to not look as depressed as she felt.

"Yay." She said with a fake smile on.

"Ah! I need assis-ack!-tance!" Speedy yelled with Bee on his back.

"One song... about a girl. Can't breath... when I'm around her." Kid Flash sang as he ate. (A/N: Song is 'About a Girl' by The Academy Is...)

"I'm nooot in loove!" Beast Boy chimed in.

"You skipped a part, dude." Kid Flash pointed out.

Beast Boy swallowed some tofu. "I didn't feel like singing that part."

"That's a good thing." Raven commented. "I don't feel like dying today."

Beast Boy looked at her. "Dude! You couldn't sing better."

Raven smirked, remembering Kid's joke. "I'll rap."

"Seriously?" Most of the people in the room asked.

Speedy limped back to the table. "For real?" He asked through swollen lips.

Raven shook her head. "No."

"Aw." Everyone groaned.

"Don't tease us like that." Cy said.

Mas started poking at Speedy's bruised cheek.

Speedy slapped his hand away. "Stop touching me."

"Estás enojado porque usted acaba de conseguir jodido hasta." Mas and Menos said simultaneously (You're angry because you just got fucked up)

Anyone who understood Spanish cracked up.

"What they say?" Speedy asked angrily.

Pantha was the first to translate. "They said that you're angry 'cause you just got fucked up!"

Everyone else started laughing.

Bee crossed her arms. "Now you'll think twice before you run your mouth."

Speedy just made a kissy face at her in reply.

* * *

Next chap is gonna be a little wild. Hint: Involves that rap song 'Pop That' by French Montana


	27. Craaaaazy!

I know what I said, but I just had to add this chap seperatley.

* * *

It is now 4pm. The titans have been bored as hell. They are starting to get tired of sitting around and talking.

"I think I'll go crazy without my gamestation." Beast Boy said, laying against Raven's arm.

She shrugged him off. "Get off of me."

Jericho had an idea. He got up from the floor and walked to the stage.

"What is he doing?" Bushido asked.

Jericho grabbed the bass guitar and started strumming something. Most of the titans knew the song.

Herald smiled and climbed on the stage.

"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost myyyy mind. There was something so pleasant

about that plaaace. Even your emotions had an echo, in so much spaace."

Kole jumped up on the stage. "And when you're out there, without care. Yeah, I was out of touch. But it wasn't because I didn't know enough..."

"I just knew too muuuch." Herald finished, a little shocked that Kole could sing.

Kole pushed him out of her way. " Does that make me craaaaazy?"

Herald scowled at her. "Does that make me craaaaazy?"

"Does that make me craaaazy?" They both sang. "Probablyyy."

Kole shoved him again. "And I hope that you are having the time of your liiiiife."

"But think twiiice, that's my only adviiice." He sang in a warning tone, directly at her.

"Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you aaare?!" They sang at each other.

"Ha ha ha, bless your soul." Kole soloed.

He pointed a finger at her. "You really think you're in controool?"

"Well, I think you're craaaazy! I think you're craaaazy! I think you're craaaaaaazy! Just like meeee!" They tried to out sing each other.

"My heroes had the heeeeart, to lose their lives out on a limb. And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like theeem." Herald sang.

"Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun. And it's no coincidence I've coooome. And I can die when I'm dooone." Kole sang softly as she kicked Herald off of the stage.

He climbed back on "Maaaaybe I'm craaaazy." He sang at Kole.

She nodded. "Maaaaybe **you're** craaaaazy."

They started bumping each other with their shoulders.

"Maybe **we're** crazy." Robin sang flatly.

"Probablyyyy." Kole and Herald finished.

Kole, Herald, and Jericho took a bow.

Bee patted Kole on the shoulder. "We could only describe your voice as sweet."

Kole nodded and glared at Herald. "Yeah, he shouldn't be the only one to shine."

He rolled his eyes under the mask. "Diva."


	28. Random Pole Dancing

I just had to do this. I was bored so...

Thank you **Im. Only. Human. Dude **for your review!

* * *

5 minutes later.

"I'm still bored as fuck." Kid Flash said.

Star nodded. "I agree."

Out of nowhere music blasted in the room. 'Pop That' by French Montana started playing.

Bee's eyes went wide. "Change this shit!" She shouted to the ceiling.

**Drop that pussy bitch! What you twerkin' with?**

Bee growled.

Then she yelped when Star bent her over, grabbed her by the hips, and put her leg on her back.

"Hormonal Star!" She shouted as she was being tossed around by Star.

The guys stared at the scene.

Kole sighed. She was always target. They didn't need her today.

"Oops! Sorry teens." A woman apologized, turning off the music.

"And I was enjoying watching that." Speedy muttered to Kid.

Kid thumped him. "Bad."

Bee straightened out her t-shirt over her sweatpants.

Jinx smiled. "I have an idea." She ushered all the girls over to her. "Remember the stripper poles?"

Bee raised an eyebrow. "I'm not no stripper."

Argent rolled her eyes. "I think she wants to use it recreationally."

Jinx nodded. "Only the girls. If guys do have to come, only the sweet ones."

Kole frowned. "E-"

"Shut up Kole." Most of them said.

"Is it my fault that I think it's gross?" Kole asked.

Jinx winked at the others. Kole was first.

"Count me out." Raven and Pantha said at once.

Star raised her hand. "I shall ask the guard over there." She then skipped over to the guard.

"Do they have to?" Pantha asked.

Star nodded.

"What if we only choose a few of them?" Jinx asked.

"I tried to use that as reason." Star answered.

"Can she give us some rope?" Bee asked, smiling evilly.

Star skipped back over to the guard.

The girls successfully tied up Speedy, Kid, Mas, Menos and Beast Boy. The others turned away on their own.

"Pleeease?" Speedy begged, fighting at his rope.

The girls ignored him.

"What song?" Jinx asked.

Star raised her hand. "We are using the stripper pole, so is there not a song called, 'Stripper I'm in Love With'?"

Bee laughed. "I'm in Love With a Stripper'."

Star blushed. "Yes. That song."

"I'll tell the guard." Argent volunteered.

Jinx turned to Kole. "Hey Purity! You have gymnastic training so you're first."

Kole's eyes went wide. "Hell no."

Pantha snickered. "She thinks by cussing will spare her."

Bee sucked her teeth. "Please. Girl can't do sexy to save her life."

Kole crossed her arms. "Oh, really?"

Jinx caught on. "Yeah. You'll always be cute, innocent, Kole."

Kole walked over to a pole and gripped it. "You know what? I'll do it."

"You are so gonna bomb." Pantha muttered.

Raven rolled her eyes.

The music started playing and Argent walked back. Kole swung her legs around the pole.

**Got the body of a goddess.  
Got eyes of a pecan brown, I see you girl.  
Dip it low.  
She coming Down from the ceiling  
To the floor**

Kole slid down the pole and to the floor upside-down.

When she reached the floor she started swinging on the pole. When she stopped, a leg was wrapped around the pole. Her legs went over her head and gripped the pole. Kole then slid down, her upper body pointed outward.

"Slower your movements!" Argent advised.

"She's good." Bee whispered.

The other girls nodded.

"Swing your hips a little." Jinx directed.

Star pouted. "I wish I had the dollar bills to throw at her."

Kole climbed all the way to the ceiling and swung herself around.

"It's still innocent but I'd give her money for this." Pantha said to the others.

Kole jumped down. "Ha! I proved you guys wrong!" She said.

"Wow." Was all they said.

Then she shivered. "I feel icky."

Jinx rolled her eyes before looking at Pantha. "Paaaaaaannnnnnttttttthhhhhha ..."

Pantha stared at her. "I'll strangle someone." Then she smirked. "I don't need my powers to do that."

'Hey Pretty' by Poe started playing.

"Go, go, go, go..." The girls started chanting. Even Raven joined.

**Well it's 3 a.m. I'm out here riding again**

Pantha smirked and went up to the pole. Then she started kicking it.

"That's sooo sexy." Raven said sarcastically.

"Eh!" She was still kicking it.

Jinx frowned. "Whatever, you can stop." She turned to Argent. "Wanna go?"

Argent shook her head. "I'm not in the mood to."

"Why?"

"I'm just not."

Jinx turned to Bee. "You?"

Bee walked over to the security guard. Then she walked back and gave Jinx thumbs up.

The song changed to 'I'm Too Sexy.'

"Bee. You aren't gonna dance to this." Jinx laughed.

Bee smiled and walked to the pole. She started spinning around it. Then she took off her shirt. She was wearing an undershirt.

"Woo!"

Bee started swinging the shirt around before hooking it around the pole and climbing up. Then she slid down.

"On the catwalk!" Argent sang along.

"What the hell are these girls doing?" Hot Spot asked Cy.

Cy shrugged. "I miss my gadgets. I would have been able to record this." He whispered.

Bee was getting lazy so she pulled Star up and walked back.

"I wish to dance to another song." Star said, standing there.

Robin started fidgeting. He wanted to watch.

"What song?" Argent asked.

"'Shake' is think it is called."

"Jessie McCartney!" Bee and Kole squealed.

The security guard nodded.

Star pulled Raven up with her.

"Let go of me!" Raven shouted expressionlessly.

Beast Boy was so upset that Raven decided they should tie him up. "Damn."

The music started playing.

"Go Star, go Raven! Go Star, go Raven..." Bee cheered dancing in jumping around.

**I met this girl down the block from me,**

Star started doing a little something she saw from the video. (A/N: Damn was that video crazy.)

"Damn." Every one of the girls deadpanned.

"I didn't know butts can move like that." Jinx said, shaking her head.

Star grabbed Raven and started twirling her.

"Raven, if you don't dance I'll rip your leotard until it resembles a thong and two pasties." Jinx threatened.

The five guys that were tied up really wanted to turn around.  
Raven did something that looked like her head was too big for her body and her knees were giving out.

On the other hand, Star was working the pole. She was twisting and turning like she was boneless.

"Damn Star. Baby's working for that money!" Bee joked.

Robin couldn't help it. He turned around.

Star was holding on to the pole, doing a split upside-down.

"Daaaaaaaaamn." He said, a bit of drool hanging out.

The girls glared at him.

Argent had an idea. "Get off that pole Star. Everyone turn around!"

They all turned and looked at her strangely.

Argent whispered something to the other girls. They all looked at Robin and smirked.

They ran over to him and dragged him to a pole.

Robin shrugged."Leggo!"

"Oh shit! Someone untie me!" Speedy yelled.

Bushido untied him, Kid Flash, Mas, Menos and Beast Boy.

"Stop!" Robin was being pushed up against a pole. " This is how you treat your leader?!"

The girls stopped and looked at each other. They all piled up on top of him.

"What are they doing?" Kid asked.

"AHH! Don't touch that! I wish I had my belt!" Robin screamed.

The girls backed off him carrying his clothes. He just sat there, in his underwear and mask.

"How do you feel Mr. Leader?" Raven asked, holding his cape.

Star giggled, clicking his shoes together. "He looks cute."

The guys burst out laughing.

Robin crossed his arms. "I apologize." He muttered.

Bee cupped her ear. "A little louder, Spiky."

"I apologize!" Robin shouted.

Pantha put her hands on her hips. "Lose the attitude."

"I apologize." He sighed.

"Good enough." Jinx said, tossing him his pants.

They threw his clothes at him.

The security guard walked up. "Mistress wants you guys back in the hall."


	29. Lazy Chapter

The titans were ushered into the hall. Mistress was sitting at the podium.

"Wassup? I'm not gon' be here for long. I heard y'all were using my poles?" She said.

Bee put a hand on her hip. "Yeah. And where have you been. One of your hoes forgot to collect money?"

Mistress sighed. "I'm here for a minute and this bitch starts yapping." She turned to the others. "I heard someone switched rooms."

Herald and Beast Boy raised their hands.

Mistress narrowed her eyes in thought. "That means trumpet boy is with mute boy?"

They nodded.

Mistress's eyes widened. "No! I kept them apart for a reason. I don't put couples together." She whined.

Herald threw his hands up. "What is it?! Two guys can't be best friends without you all thinking we're in a relationship!"

Jericho raised an eyebrow. He looked at Mistress.

Mistress started laughing. "Y'all stay. I don't care no more. I's gots me some business to kill." She looked at the rest of the titans. "Anything else?"

"Move our eating time to 6." Robin demanded.

"Done. Anything else?"

"Let us go!" Someone shouted. Ahem, Beast Boy.

"Not done. Bye!" She blew them a kiss and grabbed a rope coming from the ceiling. "I'm a bad bitch, right?!" She called, disappearing through the ceiling.

Jericho turned to Herald, his eyebrow still raised.

"What?" Herald asked.

Jericho winked and turned away.

Herald rolled his eyes under his mask.

Water girl ho walked back in. She smiled.

They all walked over for some. She handed Raven the first bottle, then Jericho, Pantha, and Kole. The rest was randomly chucked at people.

* * *

The titans just hung out there until 11pm came around. For some reason Raven kept on whispering thing to Beast Boy, Pantha was flirting with Red Star, and Kole scheduled another play date. That means Star and Robin get to make out again.

"Let's hang out tonight." Argent whispered to Hot Spot.

He looked her over. "Why?"

Argent frowned. "I can't hang out with you anymore? Just 'cause."

"Whatever. I'll meet you at the same place as yesterday." He said before walking into his room.

Red Star smiled at Pantha before going into the room after Hot Spot.

She winked and walked to her room.

"Goodnight Rae." Beast Boy said, walking away.

She pulled him back. "You meet me at my door in ten minutes."

He started sweating. "S-sure."

"Later." She walked away.

Everyone shut there doors.

* * *

Now the real fun shall begin!


	30. Awkward Make Out Session

"See ya." Argent said, standing up.

"You're gonna hang out with Hot Spot?" Raven asked emotionlessly.

Argent nodded and walked out the door.

"Perfect." Raven muttered as Argent closed the door behind her.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Raven practically ran to the door. For some reason she wanted nothing more than to kiss Beast Boy.

"Hey." Beast Boy greeted.

Raven pulled him in and closed the door.

Beast Boy smirked. "Wh-"

Raven smashed her lips against his, tangling her fingers in his dark green locks. His hands wrapped around his waist. The started waddling towards the bed, not pulling apart. Raven shoved him down.

They miscalculated.

"Ow!" Beast Boy cried as his spine crashed against the side of the bed in an uncomfortable angle.

She grabbed the sides of his face. "You okay?"

He moved back on the bed. "Ah... Let's go."

She jubilantly obliged, meeting his lips again. She was lying across him, her breasts touching his arm.

They made out like this for another five minutes until...

Raven pulled away. "What's that?" She asked.

He blushed.

Raven's eyes widened with recognition. "Oh... You want me to stop?"

"Uh, n-no?"

Raven shifted. "Um, it's uncomfortable."

They looked down at once. Both blushed and looked at each other.

Raven kissed him again. "We'll... Work... Around... It." She said between kisses.

He rubbed his hands down her back and leaves it on her butt.

She pulled away. "Let's just lay here and wait for it to get limp. It isn't helping for us to make out." She rolled off of him.

"Why did you want to make out with me?" Beast Boy asked.

"This is the furthest we're gonna go until I get my powers back. When I get my powers back, we'll take it really slow."

Beast Boy's face lit up. "How about we go... all the way."

"Okay."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

She thumped him. "No, jackass."

* * *

Raven was lying under Beast Boy, grabbing at his hair to pull him as close as he can get as they tongue-wrestled. Raven started pulling up his shirt.

He pulled away. "I'll get it." He pulled his shirt up. "I know you love my muscles."

Raven coughed to cover up her laugh. "Pffffffft. Ha! Ha ha!" She started laughing hysterically.

Beast Boy frowned. "You don't laugh at my jokes, but you laugh when I'm being serious." He whined.

Raven's eyes went wide. "You weren't joking?... Ha ha!"

Beast Boy leaned back over her and licked her from the crook of her neck to her thick upper lip.

She stopped laughing. "What was that for?"

He just pressed his lips to hers.

His left hand slid down to her hip as the right hand held her head up.

The door opened.

"Oh Allah!" Hot Spot yelled jumping back.

BB rolled off of Raven.

Argent walked over to her bed. "Hi Beast Boy. Hi Raven." She greeted depressingly.

"Is everything decent?" Hot Spot asked.

"Come in, you dunderhead." Argent said.

Raven growled. "Why didn't I lock the door?"

Beast Boy frowned. "Should I go?"

Hot Spot looked at him. "I'll go too. Red Star locked me out, so now I need a room."

He walked over to Argent and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving to go to Aqualad and Bushido's room.

Beast Boy stared at Raven. "I don't wanna go." He whined.

She kissed him again. His tongue slipped in her mouth.

"Ew." Argent said turning over.

Beast Boy pulled away. "I should go. G'night."

"See you in the morning." Raven said, watching him leave.

When the door shut, she turned to Argent.

"You ruined my moment." She growled.

Argent sighed. "Whatever. We don't need any unwanted pregnancies."

Raven shrugged. "We weren't gonna do anything."

Argent yawned. "Goodnight."

"Same to you."

* * *

I just can't make the two have sex. I want them to be the cute ones.

After making a chap innocent, you guys should know I wanna add the threesome. *** **Pouts * Should Kole lose her innocence? Review and tell me if you want a threesome. I already have it written.


	31. Who Ruined My Herr?

Aww. This story is gonna end soon. The titan's have to go back sometime. I'll miss it. P.S. PaulieJuice, it is so understandable. I'm a little too dirty, right? Lol.

**(Borders are being fucking stupid!)**

The day went on. The titans were out of their rooms by 7am. They had their showers. Kole's barely said a word. Pantha and Red Star are dating. Kid Flash made out with Jinx.

So they did nothing for the last 8 hours. It's now three and they are just sitting and talking.

Until Mistress stomped into the room. She had a head scarf on and her usual catsuit and mask.

She stopped and saw Red Star and Pantha flirting.

"Oh, that's just wrong." She mumbled, before going for her podium.

They acknowledged her with waves and hellos.

"Hi bitch." Bee greeted.

Mistress growled. "I ain't in the mood fo' yo nonsense bitch." The turned to the others. "Someone done screwed up my ceiling!"

They all looked confused.

Robin raised a finger. "Your ceiling?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

Mistress sighed. "In three fuckin' directions there was creaking. The third creaking lead to my ceiling needing to be re-supported. Shit! That done took up my fuckin' time. Now I's angry! Damn!"

Then she tried to calm down. "Have any of yo asses heard of takin' it easy? Y'all fucking like the pussy- or ass- is running away. I ain't suggesting making love, cuz their ain't no such thing as love. Yeah, you heard me alien bitch! I bet most of the people who were fuckin' last night aren't in love." She took a deep breath. "So who was fuckin' last night?"

"Is that your business?" Bee asked, hands on her hips.

Mistress sighed and rubbed her temples. "I know you didn't do anything last night, but GAWD! How do you guys resist shoving something in her mouth just to shut her up? This bitch is always yapping! I'm surprised spit ain't spilling out of the side of yo mouth, because yo mouth is never shut to swallow!"

Bee flipped her the finger.

"Damn angry lesbian bird-bitch." Mistress muttered, leaning on the podium lazily. "I repeat: Who ruined my friggin' ceiling?"

They all shrugged.

Mistress rubbed her temples again. She was gonna let them out tomorrow, but maybe she'll do it a day early.

She turned to the twins. "Midget twins, I keep on forgetting about yo tiny asses. Tell me sumfin in Spanish."

"Perra culo loco". They said simultaneously. (Crazy ass bitch.)

Mistress nodded. "I know you two are probably cussing me out. Or calling me sexy."

They rolled their eyes.

Mistress clapped her hands. "Back on subject. I'm not even mad about the ceiling. Someone done ruin up my herr (hair)! I just got this done!"

Bee put her hands on her hips. "All you have to do is get your weave sowed back in."

Mistress gasped. "Weave? Bitch! This is my own herr (hair)! Stupid ho."

Aqualad patted Bee's shoulder. "Don't provoke her."

Mistress waved her hand. "Halleluyer (Hallelujah)! Tell ha!"

Bee snarled.

Jinx stepped up. "You might as well leave. No one's gonna tell their business."

Mistress banged on the podium. "Yes y'all will! I wanna know who's bed got rocked." Then she started singing. "I-I-I-I can make your bed rock!"

Jinx wanted to get this over with. "Well Kid ate me out last night. Can you go now?"

Kid's eyes went wide before he smirked.

Mistress nodded. "Mild creaking."She noted to herself. "Now the next creaking?" Then she noticed something. "Hold up. That means that muscle bitch was..." She looked at Pantha and Red Star. "Eww. That's just wrong."

The titans turned to look at them.

"None of your business!" Pantha exclaimed.

"That's why I was locked out." Hot Spot realized.

Mistress looked sick. "Okay... Now I want to know about the next creaking."

Everyone shut up and looked at each other.

Mistress noticed something. "Okay, I need demonic bitch, alien girl, bubblegum hair girl, and silver girl to walk up."

They reluctantly did as told.

Mistress pointed to Kole. "You're walking funny."

Kole's eyes went wide. "Am not." She lied.

Her voice was also raspy.

The others laughed.

"Kole would be the last one to get fucked!" Argent chuckled.

Bee almost keeled over with laughter. "She so will. That's out of her comfort zone!"

Kole blushed. "If I wanted to... I could."

"Yeah right!" Jinx snickered. "And Jericho and Herald?"

"With each other, maybe." Argent whispered.

Mistress knew she was gonna get her answer one way or another.

Pantha patted her shoulder. "Let's face it: Sex is _icky_ to you."

"Is not." Kole disagreed.

Jericho and Herald could feel 'oh shit!' looks coming on. She's about to blow!

"You're a freaking permavirgin!" Jinx teased.

Kole narrowed her eyes. Then she took a breath.

She started laughing with them.

"Just like some people keep their legs spread like an eagle." She joked. Then she bent a little. "Or they take it from the back. Or they top. Toys. Upside-down. I don't know depends on what type of freak you are."

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at her.

Cyborg started laughing hysterically. "KOLE GOT JOKES!"

Everyone else started laughing.

Jericho and Herald sighed.

"When did she grow balls?!" Pantha asked.

Kole folded her arms. "I don't know. I probably had them."

Speedy chuckled. "That was funny!"

Mistress walked out, satisfied with her answer.

**(Again: Stupid borders!)**

I know you guys did not expect that. Review if you wanna, if you wanna, wanna.


	32. A Chat With Speedy

Thank you DaCrazyCrucianGal for your reviews. And that includes the one for my story 'That Smile'.

* * *

It's been 40 minutes since the titans had dinner, which was surprisingly quiet. Now they were sitting in the hall, doing nothing.

Jinx ushered all the girls over to the mats.

"I'm bored." She said.

"I know right. I think I'll start banging my head against a wall for fun." Bee chuckled.

"The huge knot that'll be on your head will be super sexy." Pantha snickered. "How about you go do it?"

Bee hit her arm. "Girl, shut up."

Argent pouted. "Four days 'till my birthday. It sucks every year."

"Do you want the party to celebrate your day of birth?" Star asked.

Argent's eyes went wide. "Oh hell no. I've had traumatic experiences at parties."

"That's too bad." Kole said, voice still raspy.

Jinx decided to randomly blurt something out. "_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. She's the body of an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._" She sang. (A/N: Misery Business by Paramore)

"I do not know what you're singing." Raven deadpanned.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I wasn't expecting anyone to know."

"So you and your boyfriend are into Garage Rock?" Pantha asked.

Jinx nodded. "Yup, and that song is awesome."

"_We're building it uuuup to break it back doooown._" Argent sang. (A/N: Burn it Down by Linkin Park)

"They call themselves Metal." Raven scoffed. "Go listen to Pantera and tell me what Metal is."

"Or Marilyn Manson." Jinx added.

"Sing some." Kole suggested.

Raven stared at her for a long time. "No."

"They said that Beast Boy was, hung, so how hung is he?" Argent asked randomly.

They shrugged. Raven blushed.

"How big can he be?" Pantha asked.

"May I ask?" Star asked.

The girls were debating in their heads how funny that would be.

"Bring him over here and ask him." Bee directed.

Star ran over to Beast Boy.

"Imagine the look on his face." Jinx muttered.

"Ew." Kole groaned. She got up and walked away.

"Shut up." Argent muttered.

Star came back with Beast Boy.

"What?" He asked.

The girls looked at each other. Raven rolled her eyes.

"How-" Bee started.

"Big-" Jinx continued.

Argent smirked. "Is-"

"Your-" Pantha added.

They looked at Raven.

She blushed, knowing they won't spare her.

"Dick?" She finished reluctantly.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Uuuh?"

"Stop looking at us like we lost our minds. We know boys have a thing for measuring their cocks." Argent said.

He blushed. "Why do you girls wanna know?" He asked shyly.

"'Cause we do." Jinx told him.

Speedy, being the nosy bastard he is, walked over.

"What you girls bothering Beast Boy for?"

Beast Boy whispered it in Speedy's ear.

"What'chu whispering for?" Bee asked.

Speedy smirked. "Eleven inches when hard."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"That could rip a girl apart!" Argent exclaimed.

Raven's eyes looked like it was gonna pop out of her head.

Star let go of him and sat.

Speedy chuckled. "I know the size of every titan boy."

Beast Boy looked at him strangely and scurried away.

Jinx pulled him down. "Tell."

Speedy grinned. "Come close ladies."

They came as close as possible. Even Raven was interested.

Bee knelt behind him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, who's first?"

"Robin?!" Star shouted.

"Six inches."

"Kid Flash?" Jinx tested.

"Seven and a half."

Jinx nodded.

Pantha raised an eyebrow. "Aqualad?"

"Six and a half. A little slanted."

Bee raised her head off his shoulder. "You. And tell the truth boy."

"Seven." Then he winked. "And I can prove it."

Argent wanted to test too. "Hot Spot?"

"Eight."

"Correct."

They all looked over at her.

She blushed. "I walked in on him in the shower once."

Star giggled and the others shrugged.

"Does Cyborg have a dick?" Jinx asked.

Speedy thought it over. "He told us he did, but I've never seen it."

Bee pressed on to his back. "You're a huge perv right?"

"Their dicks are just there. I can't help but look."

Argent shook her head. "You're so bi."

"Am not. I'm Perry the motherfucking Perv!" He joked.

"We know that." Pantha snickered. "You risked being killed by Bee by going into her pants."

"No, he almost got himself killed by telling us over breakfast." Jinx corrected.

Bee threw her head on his shoulder again."I know right? He'll never do that again."

He smirked. "I might do other things."

Bee breathed into his ear. "In your fucking dreams."

"You want this." Speedy said confidently.

She kissed his cheek. "I'll admit it: I... Want... To get pussy throbbing." (A/N: I heard some rap song with Nicki Minaj while I wrote this.)

Then she and the others busted out in laughter by the look on Speedy's face.

"And I'll get some when we go home!" She chuckled.

Speedy smirked again. "Can I watch?"

She slapped his back. "Stop being horny."

"OMG! Kole is like seriously coming back!" Jinx teased.

"Very funny." Kole deadpanned. 'What are you guys talking about?"

"Sex. Bye." Argent said, waving her off.

Kole stared at her. "Argent... Go shove it."

They all started laughing.

"You're killing me Kole!" Argent chuckled.

Kole sat. "Yeah... I was joking. Ha ha."

"Is there something shoved up your butt?" Raven asked.

Kole frowned. "No."

"Maybe she did get fucked." Jinx joked, nudging Speedy.

Speedy shrugged. "Eh. Those two guys don't seem like the type to wanna fuck."

Kole looked him over carefully. He's freaking hot, that's one thing she noticed.

"What size are those two?" Pantha asked.

"Both are about 7 inches. Herald is thicker and they both look like they get head a lot." Speedy told them.

"I wonder who gives them head..." Jinx trailed.

Kole bit her lip. She really wanted to say ew."

"Each other." Argent snickered.

"Herald seems pretty straight to me. Jericho looks like someone even a straight guy would be attracted to." Bee thought her words over. "Oooh. I felt real ditzy just now."

Speedy shrugged. "You're hotter when you're smart."

Bee raised an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"You two would be so cute as a couple." Star squealed.

Bee laughed. "I have a problem with men."

"I don't date. I fuck." Speedy said, seriously.

"One thing we have in common." Argent chuckled.

Speedy winked at her. "Yeah, you have the second most experience."

Argent laughed. "Please, you have more experience than a porn star."

"I could teach so much."

Argent was still laughing. "Oh no. This is on lock-down for now."

He pouted. "Aw. When the chains are gone..."

She shrugged "I don't know."

"And the rest of you ladies are taken. Except Raven and Kole. Bee is excused."

"I'm taken." Raven said.

"Girl, spill it." Bee pried.

"I'm taken aback by his corniness."

The other girls started laughing.

Speedy frowned. "Understandable." Then he winked at Kole.

She shivered and raised a cross sign. "Stay back."

He grinned. "You want this."

She grabbed Star's arm. "You're evil. Evil and hot. But mostly evil."

He gave her his sexiest half smile.

"Look away!" Star shouted, covering her eyes.

"Damn." Kole muttered.

He grinned. "You look like a screamer, Kole. Do you think you scream?"

"Cover your ears! He brought out the liquid sex!" Bee yelled.

"You're the motherfucker that every dad hates." Jinx told him.

"And you're the girl that makes every man mad when you settle down."

"He's flirting!" Jinx cried.

He laughed, kissed Bee on the hand, and walked away.

"He's dangerous." Raven muttered.

The other girls nodded.

* * *

I love Speedy. But not as much as I love Beast Boy. I'll give Beast Boy a chapter. The one after the next one, which, is an argument. A very sexual argument.


	33. Real Reasons For This Story

Concerned Reader,

You have such a valid point. But there are reasons that this story is like this so I decided to make a list.

1. This story wasn't intended to make sense at first, but developed into something more.

2. Mistress's concoctions have something to do with it.

3. Not only did her injections lock their powers, it threw off all reflexes and agility.

4. This is actually a political opinion. Okay, think of it this way: even though this capturer is dangerous, she's a woman. Not only is she a woman, she's a attractive woman. (Don't mention Madam Rouge... Actually remember what Hot Spot first thought of her?) Most people would think nothing of an attractive woman capturing them for nothing more than to watch them do things that pop up in her head. So in reality, people have different standards for men than women.

5. Remember when Mistress said she had 'connections' (Chapter 3)? She runs a empire of hoes and most of the criminals are men... Do the math.

6. Crime was low anyway.

7. SHE HAS A B-O-M-B! For all they know it could voice activated. They're are think of the people, because if her mansion is in plain sight, civilians could be in danger.

Stay tuned and find out what's clouding their mental abilities and making them so behave the way they do.


	34. Smooches

Almost the last chap. Well this is kind of the last chap but I have to tell you what she gave them.

* * *

It's the next day that the titans have been their.

Mistress has called in for dinner.

They all walked into the dinning hall and raised an eyebrow when they saw Mistress.

She was sitting at the head of the table in a huge velvet chair. Their were two gun women standing at each of her sides. Her pimp rings were on and she had on a mink coat.

Beast Boy almost fainted. "Y-your coat..."

Mistress crossed her legs. "It's fake. I don't have the heart to wear an animal." (A/N: I'm vegetarian.)

He sat and sighed. "Awesome."

"What's the occasion that you would bring your ass to eat with us?" Bee rudely asked.

Mistress smiled. "I'll miss you the most bitch." She said sarcastically. Then she turned to the others. "I'm setting you guys free tonight."

They started cheering.

Bushido smiled. "I'll get my sword!"

Robin banged on the table and glared at Mistress. "Do you know what you've done! Our cities could have been burnt done in our absence!"

Mistress leaned over the side of the table. "They didn't. I have connections."

"What type?" Robin asked.

"None ya business, but I'll tell you that I sent a few hoes out. They should be coming back by now."

"How will you free us?" Star asked.

Kid asked,"What about the bomb?"

Mistress sighed. "I'll explain it after dinner and the bomb was disabled this morning."

"You said you were gonna teach us lessons about love." Speedy pointed out.

"I did and I got what I wanted. You guys think about it in your heads."

The food came out. Today she did not put anymore formula in. Nope.

After the food was handed out, Robin stopped them all from eating.

"How do we know she didn't poison us?"

Mistress sighed again. "I have no reason to kill y'all." She stood. "If you don't believe me I'll take a bit out of each of your food."

Bee snickered. "I know you would love too."

Mistress's eyes narrowed. "I should have poisoned yo grub."

Mistress went around the table and took a small bit out of everyone's meal.

"How do you eat this crap?" She asked Beast Boy before sitting down and gagging.

Beast Boy shrugged and started shoveling tofu in his mouth.

Robin started eating in small bits.

Mistress was impatient. "The faster y'all eat the faster y'all get up out of here. So stop the chitchat and eat."

They all ate quickly, ecstatic by the fact that they were leaving.

Jinx put her head in her hand. Then she passed out.

The rest of them passed out in silence, without time to react.

Mistress laughed and waved. "Smooches!"

* * *

Bye! The next chap reveals whar made the titans so horny.


	35. Finish

The original Titans had awaken in front of the tower.

Raven got up and floated to the door.

"Glorious! I can fly!" Star shouted, flying to the door.

Robin felt around for his belt. "Awesome."

Beast Boy started morphing into random animals.

Cyborg smiled. "Okay now I need to run some scans."

"I have to check the crime rates first." Robin said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**

Cyborg completed all the scans.

"Um?" He uttered, checking the results.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Cyborg turned. "It seems that there is no foreign DNA on us. They must have used gloves when they handled us. Now the strange thing is that the injections that she gave us are undetectable. It's some how masked itself so I can not find out exactly what it is." He said in a way that they would understand.

Robin groaned. "How will we find her? She's dangerous. Remember when she said she had connections? There has not been nothing more than a mugging in the 4 days we were gone!"

Starfire was confused. "Is that not a good thing?"

Robin looked at her. "If she has enough power to suppress criminals imagine if she wants to rule Jump. She seems crazy enough to do it."

"I don't think that's what she wanted." Cy said, staring at the results.

The other four titans looked at him.

"There was a raise of acetylcholine and dopamine levels in our brains. Star has the most increase."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Dopamine makes people excited and increases their tendency to talk. It also has a bearing on brain processes which control emotional response, movement and the body's ability to experience pain and pleasure." Then he blushed. "Acetylcholine is related to arousal and sexual performance, as it controls blood flow to a person's genitals."

"So she basically made us all horny?" Raven asked, blushing.

He nodded.

"Why would she want us to be horny?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin's mask widened. "The condoms. Her talk about love. It clicks." He looked at them. "She wanted us to have sex based on lust, proving her fact about not needing love."

Star blinked. "Is that why I was only interested in getting into your... never mind."

"But our love was still there." He said sincerely.

"Aw." Star cooed.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"So... was our relationship just formed by some increase of chemicals?" Raven asked.

The other titans looked at them.

Beast Boy took her hand. "No. I told you I liked you for 2 years."

Star cooed again.

"When did y'all start dating?" Cyborg asked loudly.

"I wanna know too." Robin asked with an equal amount of loud as Cy.

Raven's hair shot up. Her powers were more under control than before Trigon's end, so nothing serious happened.

Raven pulled away. "Baby steps."

Star was about to coo, until Raven glared at her.

Beast Boy looked at the boys. "3 days."

Cy and Robin cooed in a mocking manner.

"But seriously, you guys are adorable together." Robin said.

Star and Cy nodded.

"Did you know that friend Beast Boy has an eleven inch penis?" Star shot out randomly.

Robin clamped a hand around her mouth. "Not a good time."

Cyborg started laughing.

Beast Boy blushed. "Speedy shall die." He muttered.

Raven was flushed also. "Y-yeah. He's the one who's gonna die." She mumbled. (Who gets what I mean?)

"I'm so glad to be home!" Cy yawned. "I have to recharge. Sleep charges by battery but not much." He walked out.

"I'm gonna go do research." Robin jumped up and walked out.

Star sighed. "Here we go again." She followed him out.

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"My room. 12 on the dot." Raven deadpanned, turning to walk out.

"What happened to baby steps?" Beast Boy asked through his grin.

Raven surprisingly winked. "We are taking baby steps. We have some making out to finish."

**Fin**


End file.
